Space Warrior's: The Pokemorph Tournament
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When Arceus begins the Third Pokemorph Tournament. Inviting the Author Fighters to Spectate and The Space Warrior's to Compete, can Ross, Andy, Micheal, Alistair and new Pokemorph Shawn survive the Tournament.
1. Enter Shawn

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Arceus Decision. A new Rival.

We find ourselves in the realm of Arceus where he was talking with Justin, after Stephanie, Katie and Myself left the two of them.

"So how are they doing?" Arceus asked.

"All of them are improving, I think they are ready," Justin said.

"Perfect, give them the location, I am sending a message and the location to their Author Friends to watch this tournament." Arceus said. As Justin nodded.

"Very well, good luck trying to keep that under control," Justin chuckled before teleporting away.

"I know what you mean, the third Pokemorph Tournament is about to begin," Arceus said.

(Meanwhile)

The Space Warriors where busy taking another break, after there first one was broken by Stephaine the Giratina Pokemorph who had returned to the Distorted World. We Decided to focus on fun today. Which to us Pokemorphs means fighting or watching fights.

"Kabu! Megahorn!" Hinaten yelled. As Her Heracross Kabu charged at Me and Beldum.

"Beldum! Take Down!" I yelled. As Beldum charged a Kabu head on. After a quick power struggle, they where both send back.

"Your getting better Hinaten," I said with a grin.

"Thanks Otou-san, it's thanks to You, Kari-nee and Hareta-kun," Hinaten said as I smiled at the last bit, Hinaten had told us about what happened to her and Hareta. Hareta was a Shaymin Pokemorph.

"Then let's keep going," I said as watching was Marissa, Micheal and Alistair, nearby lying on a hill was Andy who was snoozing away.

"When do we get to have some fighting?" Micheal asked as he sighed.

"Be patient, Hinaten needs some Pokemon Battle Training," Alistair said.

"Yeah, well I am going to start on some food," Marissa said as she started to cook some Burgers.

"I didn't think a Water Pokemorph could cook," Micheal said getting himself punched.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Suddenly in the forest nearby, a blur suddenly passed by.

"Heheh!" The Blur chuckled as he noticed The Space Warrior's.

"There you are Guardian!" He said as he used a branch as a springboard to jump up high.

(Back with the Space Warriors)

"Lunchtime!" Marissa called out. Causing Me, Hinaten and our Pokemon to stop.

"Alright food!" Hinaten cheered as Marissa handed Kabu a jar of Honey. While Handing me and everyone else a Burger.

"Heheh!" A voice chuckles. Causing all of us to stop.

"Can't we get a break!?" Micheal yelled eating his burger.

"I finally found you Ross!!" A voice yells as we turn to see...

"A kid?" Alistair said, The kid looked to be about 15 years old, he had White Hair with Green and Brown Streaks. He also had on each of his face cheeks where three Spots. He was weaing a White Shirt that was a little ripped, he also had shorts and sandals.

"Hey! I just became 15!" The Kid said.

"Alright who are you?" I asked.

"The names Shawn! I am here to defeat you, Guardian of the Life Auras," Shawn said with a Luffy-like grin.

"(Sighs) Fine let's get this over with," I said taking a stance.

"Come on don't you know the rules?" Shawn said getting all of us confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When two Pokemorphs fight, we fight in our Pokemorph Limits, to win, you have to make your opponent change back to his or her human form," Shawn said as he started glowing.

"Fine with me! Chaos Deoxys!" I yelled becoming Deoxys.

"Hahah! That's more like it!" Shawn said as the glowing nearly covered him, as unknown to everyone else a faint image of Regigigas appeared.

(That's part One. Next time, Shawn faces Ross in a true Pokemorph Battle, as Justin shows up to give The Space Warrior's the Invitation.)


	2. Invitation

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Ross vs Shawn. The Pokemorph Attack. Invitation.

"Go! GAIA REGIGIGAS!!!" Shawn yelled as the transformation completed. He had changed he was alot taller, he had many strange dot like marks all over him, his Hair was now completly white. He was now wearing armour over his shoulders. But he was wearing the same clothes but bigger.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Gaia Regigigas: This Pokemorph grants the user strong strenght in using the Earth, only Groudon is stronger. This form gives the Pokemorph many forms of Physical Attacks which includes the Three Elemental Punches. Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch.**

**End Notes.**

"Alright let's go! Hyperbeam!" I yelled launching the beam of energy.

"Fire Punch!" Shawn yelled as with a flaming fist dispersed my Hyperbeam. As Well as shattering a stone with his other fist while trying to hit me.

'Man this kid has some power behind him,' I thought jumping back.

"Staying away won't help! Earth Power!" Shawn yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground which caused the ground I was landing on to explode sending me airborne again.

"Grr! Psycho Cut!" I yelled as I lunged towards Shawn.

"SuperPower!" Shawn yelled as he swung a glowing fist clashing with my Psycho Cut. As we tried to over power the other I noticed his other fist.

"Hammer Arm!" He yelled as he swung, But I used my Chaos Control to dodge the swing.

"ZenHeatButt!" I yelled slamming my Head embued with Psychic Energy into Shawns gut sending the Pokemorph skidding back.

"Grr, not bad! Iron Head!" Shawn said as his head became Metallic before charging at me.

"Counter!" I said as I glowed Orange as Shawn hit me and was sent flying.

"Gah! Not bad, but you haven't learnt it yet, your Pokemorph Attack," Shawn said with a grin,

"What are you talking about," I asked. As I kept a cautious look.

"The Pokemorph move is the attack your Pokemorph Limit is special for, every Pokemorph alive has a Human and Pokemon Limits. Each of those Limits have attacks. But The Pokemorph Attack is the only move you can learn. Let me show you mine!" Shawn said as he started glowing White.

"Bring it on!" I yelled.

"GIGA CUTTER!!" Shawn yelled as appearing on his arms where White Blades of Energy.

"Take this!" Shawn said as he charged at me.

"I don't think so! Psycho Boost!" I yelled but to me shock Shawn kept coming. Before slamming the attack into Me sending me flying.

"Heheh! I gotcha!" Shawn laughed, as I quickly recovered.

"Gah! Man that hurt, I gotta take this kid out!" I said growling. When suddenly I felt a strange power.

"Time to finish this," Shawn said with a smirk as he charged at me.

'What is this?' I thought as the glowing travelled to my Hands.

"Alright! Let's do this," I yelled charging back at Shawn.

"Giga Impact!!" Shawn yelled but suddely I appeared infront of him.

"Aura Force," I said as I slammed my fists into his gut, sending him flying with a beam of Purple Energy and when he hit the floor his Pokemorph Limit stopped as he turned back to normal.

"You lose!" I said. As Shawn suddenly jumped up.

"Yeah you did! So lets go again!" Shawn yelled.

"Come on give it a break," I said.

"Hey guys!!" A voice yells. As we see Justin appear.

"Justin whats up," I asked when he gave me a letter.

"Here from Arceus," Justin said as I read it out loud.

"Dear Space Warrior's, I invite you to compete in my third Pokemorph Tournament, if you accept, there are directions to the Arena, I hope to see you there Arceus." I read.

"Alright a Tournament!!" Micheal cheered.

"A great place to train," Alistair said as Andy was waking up with a grin on his face.

"Looks like we accept." I said as we headed for the Halberd when Shawn suddenly showed.

"Hold on, I'm coming too! We can have our rematch at this Tournament!" Shawn said as he went up the ramp.

"(Sighs) Fine! Metaknight take off!" I yelled as Metaknight lifted the Halberd off speeding away to the directions.

(Meanwhile)

"A Pokemorph Tournament?" X Prodigy asked reading the letter, at the same time as Justin, Katie appeared with a letter from Arceus asking if the Author Fighters would like to come to watch the Tournament.

"Hey, this might be fun to watch, I love being in a fight, but watching one is just as good." Nukid said.

"So we accept?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Darkmagicianmon said.

"Then follow me," Katie said as a portal appeared.

"This portal leds to the Arena, if you want to come then follow me," Katie said as she jumped in.

"Well I'm in," X said following.

"Wait for me," Nukid said following too.

"Count us in," Airnaruto said showing up with the fictor bros.

"Let's go Sempai," Hikari said as they jumped in.

(Next time, The Space Warriors and Author Fighters arrive, while there Alistair runs into an old friend, as Arceus begins the Preliminaries)


	3. Arriving and the Annoucement

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Meeting up and Old Friends.

As the Halberd flew across the sky we could see and Mount Coronet no less was an Arena.

"Metaknight land nearby," I said as he nodded.

"Alright hang on," Metaknight said as the Halberd landed nearby.

"Alright lets go!" I said as we headed inside.

(Meanwhile in the Arena)

The Portal appeared as the Author Fighters just arrived, all around them where Pokemorphs of all kinds, either getting seats chatting or some even training or warming up.

"Wow," X said as suddenly he saw Katie chatting with Justin.

"Everything is ready, Ross and the Space Warrior's will arrive soon," Justin said,

"Great, I just hope they are ready for this," Katie said.

"I know, well I have to help Arceus with the preparations," Justin said as he walked off.

"Ok, follow me to the seats," Katie said as they all went to a special booth.

(Meanwhile)

The Space Warrior's had entered the Arena, and where shocked at the amount of Pokemorphs.

"Woah!" Shawn said with a grin.

"There is the registration," I said as we walked over.

"So whos in?" I asked. I saw Alistair and Micheal raised there hands along with Shawn, but Andy was nowhere.

"Ok Andy-san, just head to the Waiting room." The Reciptionist said as we turned around to see Andy already sigining his name.

"Thanks! I will see the four of you in the Tournament, until this Tournament ends we are not teammates." Andy said as He walked off, As Micheal, Alistair, Shawn and Myself signed up,

"We'll find some seats?" Marissa said as she, Hinaten, Hareta, Omega, Scarlet, Kirby and Metaknight walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Alistair was walking along a hallway looking for the waiting room.

"Alright we made it!!" A voice said as Alistair looked in a room to see four figures, the first one had a mohawk, he was a lot taller than the others. He was wearing a hawaiian style shirt and shorts. The next one was a lot shorter. He had Red hair in a Ponytail, he was wearing a Red sweatshirt and Red shorts. The next one was a girl with Purple Hair, she had cat-like eyes, and was wearing a cream coloured shirt and Purple shorts.

The final one had Metallic Hair, Yellow Eyes he also had Red Dots on his face. He was wearing armour, fashioned after a knight.

"No way, Geo! Will! Kris! Ian!!" Alistair as the four turned around and widened there eyes.

"ALISTAIR!!" They all yelled as Geo, Will and Kris suddenly tackled him. As Ian smirked.

"Good to see you here," Ian said as he shook hands.

"So your in this Tournament," Alistair said. With a grin on his face.

"Of course, you don't think we are going to miss the greatest event in Pokemorph History," Ian said.

"Great! I'll see you out there," Alistair said as he walked off.

(A little later)

The Author Fighters where just getting comfortable when they saw the Space Warrior's entering the Booth.

"Oh hey Kari-nee!" Hinaten cheered as she gave Hikari a hug.

"Hello Hina-chan, I just wanted to say thank you," Hikari said as she was clutching the Locket Hinaten gave her.

"No problem Kari-san, we're here to see Otou-san win this thing," Hinaten said with a smile. As suddenly the lights went out except for a spotlight.

"HELLO ALL SPECTATORS!! FOR THE THIRD POKEMORPH TOURNAMENT!!! My name is EP, now let's get this started!!" A voice yells as the Spotlight shows a figure, he had multiple airholes and purple skinned, revealing he was an Exploud Pokemorph.

"YEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire Crowd yelled as infront of EP was 24 Pokemorph including Me, Alistair, Micheal, Andy, Shawn and Ian.

"Now let's turn the host of this competition, Arceus!" EP said as Arceus appears.

"Hello all for this exciting Tournament. Allow me to explain the rules!" Arceus said as everyone silenced.

"Now, you 24 Pokemorphs will have One on One matches, you must fight in your Pokemorph Forms and to win you must make your foe return to his or her Human form!" Arceus said as everyone nodded at that.

"Now, the 12 winners will be paired into 6 teams and will face in three rounds against three of the other teams, in a best 2 out of 3 match. The two teams with the most wins will face in the finals." Arceus said as all 24 of us either nodded or grinned

"Now! Let the Tournament Begin!!" Arceus called out as the crowd Cheered again.

(That's part three. Next time, Shawn, Andy and Alistair have their matches, while Micheal meets a Pokemorph Called Ben.)


	4. Prelims Begin Meet Ben and Phoebe

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Begin the Prelims. Meeting Ben.

"Thank you Arceus for that Announcement! Now it is time to begin the Prelims, the computer will select the first two, everyone else can return to the waiting room," EP said as the computer started cycling through the list of names until it stopped at two.

Andy vs Chad!

"Andy and Chad please approach the Battlefield. Everyone else please return to the waiting room." EP said as Andy walked forward.

"Well lets go," I said as the rest of us headed to the waiting room.

"Let us begin!" EP yelled as Andy became Hellfire Darkrai while Chad became a Blastoise Pokemorph. (Most of the other Pokemorphs are either rare or Final Evolution)

"OK! Begin!" EP yelled as Andy and Chad charged at each other.

(Meanwhile in the waiting room)

"Go for it Andy!" I cheered as Micheal walked off towards a vending machine.

"Alright, we made it here!" Micheal said with a smile as he drank from the bottled water. When suddenly he started to hear rock music.

"What the?" Micheal said as he saw a distance from everyone else was a guy about 19 years old. He had Red Hair with Silver Streaks. Orange Eyes. He was wearing the clothes of a common gangster.

"Hey, nice to meet ya, names Micheal!" Micheal said extending his hand.

"The names Ben," Ben said taking Micheals hand.

"Dark Void!" A voice is heard as the two of us saw Andy winning his match.

"That's it, Andy qualifies for the Main Tournament!!" EP yelled.

"Now the Computer will select the next two." EP said as the computer started going through the remaining 22...Until.

Ben vs Jack.

"See ya kid! I got a match to win!" Ben said walking off.

"Huh?" Micheal said as Andy walked past him.

"Watch yourself out there," Andy said.

(In the Arena)

"Now let's begin the second battle!" EP said as Jack was already in his Pokemorph Form which looked like a Sceptile.

"Go Lava Heatran!!" Ben yelled as his body became a combination of Lava and Hard Steel.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Lava Heatran: This form is dangerous since he or she becomes completely made of Molten Metal.**

**End notes.**

"I'll end this now! Lava Plume!!" Ben yelled as before Jack could do anything, he was hit with a blast of Fire! Causing him to return to his Human and knocking him out.

"That's it! A One-Hit ko for Ben!!" EP said as Ben simply returned to his Human form and walked out easily.

(In the Waiting Room)

"Man that was fast," I said as, the computer began selecting again.

Shawn vs Henry.

"ALRIGHT!" Shawn yelled as he rushed out passing Ben.

"Heh! Good Luck kid," Ben said before sitting down for a nap.

"Geez, he wins easily and goes for a nap," I said. As the next battle started.

"Giga Cutter!" Shawn yelled and quickly won his match.

"Woah," Micheal said.

"Yeah, Andy, Shawn and that Ben guy, it already sounds tough." I said, as the computer made another choice.

Rick vs Gab.

As we all watched on we saw a good battle between the two Pokemorphs but Rick came out on top after a power Stone Edge.

"So Rick takes spot four in the Finals. Now for the fifth spot!" EP said. As the Computer made another choice.

Phoebe vs Ryan.

As we saw the draw we saw Girl, she had Silver hair done in a Ponytail and Blue Eyes. She was wearing a white Flak Jacket and Blue Jeans.

"Hmm" She chuckled as she walked towards the Arena.

"Now lets get this battle done!" She said as she became her Pokemorph form. Her skin became paler. White Wings appeared on her back.

"Nova Lugia," Phoebe whispered.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Nova Lugia: This Pokemorph has a mastery of the wind that only Rayquaza can surpass. She also has strong Ice attacks.**

**End Notes.**

"I won't lose! Cross Chop!!" Ryan yelled charging at Phoebe.

""(Sigh) Aeroblast," Phoebe said in a bored tone. Blasting Ryan in a blast of wind.

"Another Quick Win! Phoebe take spot 5 in the Tournament!" EP yelled.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"She is going to be trouble!" I said as Micheal and Alistair nodded. Noone noticed two figures, only seen is there eyes, one pair is Red, the other Blue.

"Ready to win brother," The Red Eyed one said in a female voice.

"Always Sister," The Blue Eyed one said in a male voice.

(That's part 4. Next time, Alistair, Ian and Micheal have there Prelims while two new Pokemorphs appear.)


	5. Prelims Part Two The Lati Twins

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Prelims Part 2. Enter the Twin Battlers.

As Phoebe walked back to the Arena. EP Continued.

"Now it's time to begin.." EP started to say.

"May I make a quick annoucement." Arceus said.

"The Floors yours sir," EP said.

"Now, I am here to say that this next match will be a Two on Two Double Battle. The winning Team will go through to the Finals." Arceus said.

"Woah! Alright now to select our double teams!" EP said as the computer picked the four Pokemorphs.

Zander and Alex vs George and Kelvin.

"Now then let's get this started as the lights went dim.

"What now?" I said in the Waiting.

"Prepare yourselves everyone!" A voice is heard.

"For a Team Like no other!" Another voice says.

"We are the Champs of Double Battle!" The first one said revealing herself to be a 18 year old girl she had Red Hair and Eyes and was wearing a Red jumpsuit.

"Prepare for the Lati Twins!" The other voice says revealing himself as an 18 year old Boy with Blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a Blue Version of the Girls Jumpsuit.

"We are Zander and Alex!" They both said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Woah," I said sweatdropping at the Entrance.

"Now let's begin this double battle!" EP yelled. As Zanders and Alex's opponents became a Steelix and Alakazam Pokemorphs.

"Gemini Latias/Latios!!" Both yelled as they transformed. Both had Jet-like wings on their backs. There skin became more White but the major difference was there eyes. each of them had One Red and One Blue.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Gemini Latias/Latios: The Ultimate Tag Team Pokemorph, both Pokemorphs share a Psychic Bond meaning they give each other strenght.**

**End Notes.**

As the Twins suddenly jumped up.

"Gemini Beam!" Both yelled as they launched a twin Red and Blue beam, causing both Pokemorphs to gasp as the attack slammed into them. Causing both George and Kelvin to return to human form.

"That's it! Zander and Alex advance!" EP yelled. As the crowd cheered.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"Man those two are weird but strong!" I said.

"Whos next?" Micheal asked. As the Computer made the next choice.

Grace vs Norman.

The Next one was a girl with Ice Colour hair, and Yellow Eyes.

"Go Frozon Needles!" She said as her Pokemorph Form Transformed launching multiple spikes of Ice at the Opponent Knocking him out.

"Wow, Grace wins the Eighth Spot!" EP said as Grace went back. As the Computer made the next choice.

Micheal vs Larry.

"My turn," Micheal said shouldering his hammer as he walked out to face his Oppenent who looked like a Scizor Pokemorph, as he became Volcanic Groudon.

"Begin!" EP yelled as the Scizor pokemorph charged at full speed towards Micheal at Fast speeds.

"Eruption!!" Micheal yelled as he sent an Explosion of Fire towards the Scizor Pokemorph turning him back to normal.

"That's it! Micheal takes the Ninth Spot!" EP yelled. As the computer selected Ian to go next.

"Good Luck," Alistair said as Ian went to the Arena.

"So two more matches. If you and I win, the Tournament Finals begin." I said as Alistair nodded.

"Iron Head!" Ian yelled slamming into his Opponent. Causing him to return to normal.

"Ian wins the Tenth Place!" EP said.

"Alright! Way to go buddy," Alistair said high fiving Ian.

"Now lets chose the two to face for the Eleventh spot," EP said as the next choice is made.

Alistair vs Ned.

"My turn now," Alistair said as he calmly walked down.

"Now let the Eleventh Match Begin!" EP said Alistair became a Rayquaza Pokemorph while Ned became a Metagross Pokemorph.

"Meteor Mash!" Ned yelled as he charged at Alistair who easily dodged the attack.

"Draco Meteor!" Alistair yelled as the Dragon Attack slammed into Ned.

"Dragon Claw!" Alistair yelled as he vanished and appeared behind Ned just as his Pokemorph Limit stopped showing a gash on his arms.

"Wow! In a flash of Speed Alistair wins the Eleventh Round!" EP yelled as Alistair walked back to the Waiting Room.

"(Sighs) Now my turn," I said walking to the Arena.

"Now the final battle of the Prelims is about to start! First off give it up for Ross!" EP yelled. (Just so everyone else knows during the main Tournament, this happens)

**Team: N/A.**

**Member: Ross.**

**Pokemorph Form: Chaos Deoxys**

**Pokemorph Attacks: Aura Force.**

"His Opponent is the Lightning Warrior Rankiga!" EP said as My Opponent was a Guy about 18 years old. Yellow Hair with Black Streaks, he was wearing Yellow Slacks and Black Shorts.

**Team: N/A**

**Member: Rankiga**

**Pokemorph Form: Radiant Zapdos.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Radiance Lightning.**

"Time to win this match and go on to win the Tournament!" I said as I faced off with Rankiga.

"LET THE FINAL PRELIM BEGIN!!" EP yelled.

(That's Part 5, next time, the Final spot is up for grabs as I fight the only other Legendary Pokemorph besides the other Finalists. As Arceus Announces the Teams)


	6. Final Prelim Ross vs Rankiga

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Final Prelim. Ross vs Rankiga.

"Chaos Deoxys!!" I yelled becoming my Pokemorph form.

"Radiant Zapdos!" He yelled as his form had change. His face looked more bird like in appearance. He had Black Stripes all over his body and he had Yellow Wings.

**Pokemorph battle notes.**

**Radiant Zapdos: This form grants the user the power of Lightning and Light attacks.**

**End notes.**

"So you ready to face me full on with no holding back!!" I yelled while glowing Red.

"Yes I am, I wil fight you as an honourable warrior!!" Rankiga yelled taking a stance.

"So are YOU ready! To fight one of the best one on one!" Rankiga asked I chuckled.

"You bet! Lets go!" I yelled as we clashed with a Psycho Cut and Thunderpunch. Meanwhile up in the booths Metaknight watching this battle smiled.

"Now the first real battle begins!" Metaknight said as Rankiga in a blur avoided my attack before slamming into me.

"No you don't!" I yelled bouncing back. Hitting him in the stomach sending him skidding back.

"Gah! Thunderbolt!" He yelled launching the thunderbolt.

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled blocking it.

"That's it Rankiga!" I said as He smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Rankiga said as I grinned.

"Then bring it on!" I yelled as the two of us slammed into each other trying to push each other back before we jumped back.

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

"Charge Beam!!" Rankiga yelled as the Electric and Ghost Attacks collided with an explosion. As the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"Man the crowd is getting behind these two," X Prodigy said.

"Yeah, the only time I saw Ross battle this hard was that three way brawl before christmas," Nukid said.

"So Rankiga had enough!" I said with a grin even though I was sweating as was Rankiga who was grinning too.

"I want more!!" He yelled as the two of us suddenly became twice as fast hitting each other in blurs of Red and Yellow. When we collided again we where both sent skidding back.

"Too bad I have to finish this," I said glowing Red again.

"My thoughts Exactly you wanted me to face you full on! So prepare yourself! RADIANCE LIGHTNING!!" Rankiga roared as he became a literal Lightning Bolt as you could see the spirit of Zapdos with him.

"AURA FORCE!!!!!" I roared as I launched a Beam of Purple and Red energy with the Spirit of Deoxys helping me.

"RAAAHHH!!!" We both yelled as the attacks clashed. As a flash of light appeared.

"Who won?" Alistair said when the flash finally subsided. I was still standing in Chaos Deoxys but Rankiga was down back in his Human form.

"That's the match! Ross wins the final spot in the Pokemorph Finals!!" EP yelled.

"YEAH!!" I said turning back to my human form as Rankiga started getting up.

"Well, congrats," He said before walking away.

"Hold on, you didn't let me say thanks for a great fight," I said with a grin as I offered a shake.

"Yeah! It was a great fight," Rankiga said as he shook hands.

(A little later)

The now 12 winners where lined up as Arceus approached.

"Congratulations to a fine array of battles. Now onto the Tournament, the computer will pair you each into 6 teams of 2." Arceus said as the Computer started working until it revealed the team ups.

"Your kidding me!" I said.

Ross and Shawn.

Andy and Phoebe.

Micheal and Ben.

Alistair and Ian.

Rick and Grace.

Zander and Alex.

"Those are the teams, now you have a week to get to know your partners until then good luck to all of you," Arceus said.

"So it's you and me pal," Ian said. As Alistair nodded.

"The Lati Twins are still together," Zander said.

'Hmm, no matter my teammate I will win this tournament,' Andy thought.

"Hmm, well lets get to work Grace," Rick said as Grace nodded.

"So we gotta team together?" Ben said.

"ME AND SHAWN/ROSS!!??" Both Me and Shawn yelled.

(That's part Six. Next time, the six teams begin training to begin the Tournament. Andy sneaks off to train alone, while Ross and Shawn try to work together.)


	7. Teammates?

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Training. Preparing for the Tournament.

"Ok so we have one week to become a better team, so let's begin training!" Alistair said as Ian along with Kris, Will and Geo nodded.

"Lets do this!" Ian said as the five of them began there training.

(Meanwhile)

"So Lady Phoebe who is teaming up with you?" A voice is heard as Phoebe turns to see two Pokemorphs. The First one had Red and Blue Hair while he was wearing clothes of the same colour. The Second one who was alot bigger was seemed to Blue hair and Black Hair.

"A Man named Andy, we must prepare for the finals, Foley, David," She said.

"Where is he," Foley asked.

"I don't know? He seems to be the loner type," Phoebe said.

(Meanwhile in a snowy region of Mount Coronet.)

Andy was walking through the snow calmly as he approached a huge rock.

"This should do nicely,"Andy said taking off his right glove revealing on his hand was a mark that looked like a combination of Dark and Fire.

"Time to Train!" Andy said as he charged at the Rock.

(Meanwhile)

Ben was punching a punching bag while Micheal was meditating.

"Why do you do that stuff?" Ben asked.

"I already have enough Physical Strength so I focus on my Mental Strenght!" Micheal said as he continued meditating.

"Fine with me," Ben said as he continued to punch the bag.

(Meanwhile)

"Frozon Needle!" Grace said as she launches spikes of Ice at all the targets, hitting everyone,

"Great work, Grace!" Rick said as he was picking up rocks.

"Thanks! Let's keep this up!" Grace cheered as they continued.

(Meanwhile)

Zander and Alex where relaxing.

"Since we are already a team, so we can just relax for the week," Zander said.

"Right Brother," Alex said.

"Soon we will be the best team of all time!" Zander said.

(Meanwhile)

"So we have to work togther?" I said to Shawn.

"This is just great! I wanted to beat you, not team up with you?" Shawn said.

"Look, we have to be a team to win this," I said.

"Grr! Fine! Lets go train!" Shawn said as we both left.

(Meanwhile in a forest region.)

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled causing a tree to topple.

"Ice Punch!" Shawn yelled as he punch the tree and it turned to Ice.

"Psycho Cut!" I said causing the tree to shatter.

"Hey I got an Idea!" Shawn said as we talked it out and smiled.

"Aright!" I said as we both stood next to each other before charging at a rock.

"Giga Tank!!" We both yelled as a Purple Aura surrounded us as we slammed into the rock causing it to shatter.

"Alright it worked!" Shawn said.

"Yeah! Soon we will win this whole thing!" I said with a grin.

(Meanwhile)

Andy had his back turned from the rock.

"It is finally ready for the Tournament!" Andy said as walked back. As everyone could see the rock was split clean in half.

(A week later)

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE POKEMORPH TOURNAMENT FINALS!!!" EP yelled as the crowd cheered.

"This is going to awesome!" X Prodigy said as the Author Fighters and Non Competing Space Warriors watch on.

"Soon we will begin the first round matches. Now each team match is a best Two out of Three. However if both sides agree. They can fight in a double battle." EP said.

"Alright, so we can fight as a team or on our own," I said.

"Not let the finals begin!!" EP yelled as the crowd cheered again.

(Thats Part Seven. Next time the First Round Match begins. Team Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounders!)


	8. Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounder! Part One

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round One. Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounders. Part One.

"Hello all spectators! This is Justin, along with Katie, here bringing you commentary for these Final Rounds!" Justin said.

"Thanks Justin, now lets turn to EP for the first match!" Katie said. As we turn to EP.

"Thank you everyone! Now lets us begin this first round battle, here is Team Cold Front!" EP yelled as walking out of the right entrance was Andy and Phoebe.

"Their Opponents are the Volcanic Pounders!" EP said as Micheal and Ben walked forward from the Left entrance.

"Alright now we shall see who goes first," Justin said as Andy walked forward.

"Wow, Andy will start this best Two of Three Battle." Katie said.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Andy.**

**Pokemorph Form: Hellfire Darkrai.**

**Pokemorph Attack: N/A**

**Attacks: Dark Void, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.**

"Now lets see who will face Andy?" Justin said.

"Looks like we rumble at the start Andy?" Micheal said as he walked forward.

"Woah, Micheal is going to face his former Teammate." Katie said.

**Team: Volcanic Pounders.**

**Member: Micheal.**

**Pokemorph Form: Volcanic Groudon.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Lava Tornado.**

**Attacks: Lava Plume, Eruption, Flamethrower, Solarbeam.**

"Ok the first match of this tournament is Andy vs Micheal!" EP yelled both Pokemorphs already in there Pokemorph Forms.

"You ready Andy?" Micheal said his Hammer over his shoulder.

"You got it! Let's go!" Andy yelled.

"Ready! Begin!" EP yelled as both Pokemorphs Collided in a burst of speed.

"Woah! Some power!" Airnaruto said from above in the booth of the Author Fighters, Space Warriors and Chaos Revolution.

"Good Luck to both of you!" I said.

"Dark Pulse!" Andy yelled as he launchd a wave of Dark Energy.

"Flamethrower!" Micheal said as his fire attack blocked the Dark Pulse.

"That was close, but you haven't got me yet, my friend!" Micheal said.

'Micheals stronger than I thought!' Andy thought.

"Alright time to force your hand! Shadow Claw!" Andy yelled as he charged at Micheal.

"You asked for it! THE LAVA WAVE OF VOLCANIC GROUDON!!" Micheal yelled as a Tsunami of Lava was heading for Andy.

"GRR! SUCK ALL FOES INTO THE DARK ABYSS!!" Andy yelled as suddenly a Dark Power Exploded cancelling out the Lava Attack.

"That's it, everything we have! Lets battle!" Micheal said.

"Yes, I won't underestimate you again!" Andy said as they charged at each other again and collided.

'Lets see if this works,' Micheal said,

"Fire Core Power Up!!" Micheal yelled as unknown to everyone else, a Flame Began to glow around Micheal.

"Lava Tornado!!" Micheal said as A Tornado of Lava surrounded Andy.

'I don't think so!'

"Dark Core Power Up!" Andy said as he glowed a black colour.

"Dark Void!!" Andy yelled as a faint version of Darkrai seemed to cut through the attack, sending Micheal down and out.

"That's it! Micheal is defeated and Andy wins first match!" EP said as Andy transformed back to normal. Micheal who was getting up, faced his friend and smiled.

"Good Match," Micheal said as he walked back towards his bench.

"Grr! What was that!?" Ben yelled.

"Sorry Ben, but your up," Micheal said.

"Grr!" Ben growled as he walked forward.

"Now for the next round, for the Cold Front here is Phoebe!" EP said.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Phoebe.**

**Pokemorph Form: Nova Lugia.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Nova Flurry**

**Attacks: Aeroblast, Hydropump, Blizzard, Ice Beam.**

"And facing Phoebe from the Volcanic Pounders, Ben!" EP said.

**Team: Volcanic Pounders.**

**Member: Ben.**

**Pokemorph Form: Lava Heatran.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Magma Charge.**

**Attacks: Lava Plume, Fire Punch, Iron Head, Rock Slide.**

"So lets get started!" EP said as Phoebe and Ben became there Pokemorph Forms, Ben glanced back at Micheal and growled.

"Begin!" EP yelled.

"Ice Beam!" Phoebe yelled lauching the beam of Ice Energy towards Ben.

"Lava Plume!" Ben yelled stopping the Ice Beam and the attack slammed into Phoebe.

"Gah!" She gasped.

"Iron Head!!" Ben yelled as he rammed into Phoebe sending her down and causing her Pokemorph Form to stop.

"Phoebe is out. Ben wins in a fast victory, this match is now tied!!" EP said as Ben lifted his arms into the air.

"I can't believe Phoebe lost so easily!" I said.

"Ben's power could be too much for Andy!" Scarlet said.

"Then who is going to win?" Shawn asked.

"One on one, Ben is more powerful than Andy," Metaknight said causing Marissa to gasp.

'I know you can win this Andy, power isn't everything.' I thought.

"I am going to show you a real battle Andy!!" Ben yelled as Andy calmly walked forward.

(That's part Eight! Next time the Final part of Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounders Begin. As the Lati Twins prepare to face Metal Dragon.)


	9. Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounder! Part Two

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round One. Cold Front vs Volcanic Pounders. Part Two.

"Are you two ready?" EP asked.

"Yes," Andy said becoming Hellfire Darkrai.

"Always!" Ben said becoming Lava Heatran.

"Then Begin!" EP yelled as Ben charged at Andy.

"Fire Punch!" Ben yelled but Andy seemed to lazily dodge it.

'What's with Andy? Was he drained of his power in our battle? Why isn't he fighting back?' Micheal thought.

"Whats wrong not gonna fight? Then I'll just finish you!" Ben said as he charged at Andy again.

"Fire Punch!" Ben yelled as Andy seemed to once again narrowly dodge but suddenly he came back in and slammed Ben away.

"What!?" Both Ben and Micheal said.

"Your going to regret that!!" Ben said.

(Meanwhile in the Viewing booths.)

"It's a wave," Metaknight said.

"What do you mean, Metaknight-san?" Hikari asked

"The way Andy is battling, reminds me of waves lapping on the shore," Metaknight said.

"The Waves?" I asked,

"It seems, Ben has the edge, because he is solid like the shore, but every time Andy makes contact he takes a little of Ben's Strength," Metaknight said.

"Andy is wearing Ben down with Patience?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"That's twisted!" X said.

'No that's amazing! Andy has surpassed himself, he is going to be the one to beat!' Metaknight thought. As Ben still kept trying to Andy but he kept barely dodging and using Ben's own strenght against him.

"I don't think so!" Ben yelled as he slammed into Andy, causing him to be sent into the air.

"I got you now! Go Magma Charge!!" Ben yelled as he was surrounded in Magma and charged straight to Andy.

"Try taking this!?" Ben said as he was about to hit.

"Shadow Claw!!" Andy yelled as he quickly used the Shadow Claw and cut through the Magma Charge hitting Ben and sending him down and causing him to return to his Human form.

"That's it! Ben is out and Andy wins Round One for the Cold Front!!" EP yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Alright Andy!" I said as Andy walked towards the waiting room.

"Ben?" Micheal said.

"I know I lost! All that matters is winning!" Ben said as he walked away, Micheal right behind him.

'Someday you'll understand Ben,' Micheal thought.

"Now it is time for our Second Match of Round One! Between the Lati Twins and Metal Dragon!" EP yelled. As the two teams walked forward. Nobody noticed but Ian was sweating.

'I can't fail my team! I can't!' Ian thought. As the Lati Twins walked forward.

"So you two think you can beat us?" Alex said with a smile.

"Of course we can!" Ian said in a tired tone.

"Ian...," Alistair said.

"So what do yo say for a double battle?" Zander said.

"Fine then!" Ian said.

'At least this way I can back up Ian, if things get bad,' Alistair thought.

(Thats Part Nine! Next time, The Lati Twins face Alistair and Ian in a double battle, can Metal Dragon defeat the double battle champs. Or will the Lati Twins win?)


	10. Lati Twins vs Metal Dragon!

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round One. Lati Twins vs Metal Dragon.

"Now it is time for the Second Match of Round One! We also have a treat! It is a Double Battle Between the Lati Twins...!" EP said. As Zander and Ale stepped forward.

**Team Name: Lati Twins.**

**Members: Zander and Alex.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Gemini Latios/Latias.**

**Pokemorph Combo Attack: Gemini Beam.**

**Single Attacks: Luster Purge/Mist Ball.**

"...and Metal Dragon!!" EP said as Alistair and Ian walked forward.

**Team Name: Metal Dragon.**

**Members: Alistair and Ian.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Kaze Rayquaza and Solid RegiSteel.**

**Pokemorph Combo Attack: Metal Storm.**

**Single Attacks: Draco Meteor/ Iron Head.**

"Lets Begin!" EP yelled. As The Four Pokemorphs Charged.

"Ready Brother!" Alex said.

"Go for it sister!" Zander said when Alex used his back as a platform and jumped up high!

"Uh oh!" Ian said as he charged at Zander. Alistair looked up at Alex.

"Twister!" Alistair said as he sent the winds towards Alex who smirked.

"Mist Ball!" She said. As she caused a Ball of Mist towards the Twister the attacks connected. Causing a Blanket of mist to cover the field.

"Oh no," Ian said since he couldn't see anything,

"Heheh!" Zander chuckled as he jumped up to meet his sister.

"These two don't have a chance!" Alex said.

"Lets finish this!" Zander said. Meanwhile Ian was starting to get anxious trying to see the Twins.

'Stay Calm!' Ian repeated in his head.

"Luster Purge!" A voice yells as suddenly Zander appeared and slammed the Luster Purge into Ian sending him flying back and to everyone's shock he had returned to his human form.

"Ian is out, so now Alistair must face the Lati Twins alone!" EP said as the Twins appeared together.

"One down and one to go," Alex said with a smirk when suddenly the mist was blown away as Alistair walked towards them.

"Don't think I am so easily to fool!" Alistair said as he blured and appeared between them sending the Twins to the ground with a Roundhouse kick.

"Grr!" Zander said as he jumped up.

"Luster Purge!" He yelled launching the Psychic Attack.

"Twister!" Alistair said blowing away the attack and pushing Zander back.

"Dragon Pulse!" Alex said launching the Dragon Attack into Alistair pushing the Rayquaza Pokemorph back and causing him to Pant.

'No, I'm running out of power, I can't fight both of them by myself!' Alistair thought as both of them jumped up and Zander's Right Arm clasped Alexs Left arm.

"Gemini Beam!!" Both yelled as the Red and Blue Beam headed towards Alistair.

"Grr! Hyperbeam!!" Alistair yelled launching the Beam of Orange Energy which clashed with the Gemini beam, both beams seemed to push each other back causing an Explosion.

"Grr!" Alistair said when suddenly a Blue Beam flew forward hitting Alistair and causing him to turn back to his human form.

"No way!" I yelled from up in the booths as the smoke reveal The Lati Twins Barely standing but still in their Pokemorph forms.

"Unbelievable! The Lati Twins Win the First Round!!" EP yelled. As the Twins walked away.

"Grr, I lost," Alistair said.

"At least we can still win our next two battle," Kris said as Geo was helping Ian up.

"I'm sorry Alistair," Ian said as Metal Dragon headed back to the Medical Ward to heal up.

"I can't believe Alistair lost to those two!" I said.

"It was their Teamwork, Gemini Latios and Latias are very strong in double battles. But they are still good in single battle." Metaknight said.

"We better watch out for them," Shawn said.

"But it's your turn," Marissa said.

"Now Folks! It is time for the final Round One Battle, Between Regi Force and the Chaos Revolution!!" EP yelled.

(That's part 10! Next time, Regi Force face the Chaos Revolution can Ross and Shawn beat Rick and Grace, meanwhile the Volcanic Pounders and the Metal Dragon prepare for Round Two where they face...each other!)


	11. Chaos Revolution vs Regi Force!

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round One. Chaos Revolution vs Regi Force!

"Hello everyone and we are about to start the next round between Chaos Revolution and Regi Force!!" EP yelled as Me, Shawn, Grace and Rick walked forward.

"So Shawn you up for this?" I asked.

"Always Ross, I'll go first!" Shawn said as he walked forward.

"Look like Shawn will start for the Chaos Revolution!" Katie said from the commentary.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Member: Shawn.**

**Pokemorph Form: Gaia Regigigas.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Giga Cutter.**

**Attacks: Giga Impact, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunderpunch.**

"I'll start," Grace said as she walked forward.

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Grace.**

**Pokemorph Form: Crystal Regice.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Frozen Needles.**

**Attacks: Blizzard, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Lock On.**

"Now lets get this started!!" EP said as Shawn and Grace became Gaia Regigigas and Crystal Regice.

"And Begin!!" Ep said as Shawn and Grace Immediatly started circling each other at very fast speeds.

"Ice Punch!!" Grace said charging at Shawn with her right fist glowing a light blue colour.

"Hah! Fire Punch!!" Shawn said as he collided hs blazing hand with Graces freezing one. The Force sent both back but Grace went further.

"Ice Beam!" Grace said firing the beam of Ice at Shawn.

"Woah!" Shawn said as he punched the ground causing a piece of the Battlefield to stop the Ice Beam.

"Lock on!" Grace said as her eyes glowed red as a strange cross appeared on Shawns Head.

"Uh oh!" Shawn said.

"Ice Beam!" Grace said as she fired the beam of Ice.

"Fire Punch!" Shawn said as he blocked the Ice Beam.

"Giga Impact!!" Shawn said as he charged through the Steam.

"Where is he?" Grace whispered as suddenly but too late she noticed Shawn as the Giga Impact slammed into her causing her to return to human form.

"That's it! Shawn wins round one!" EP said as Shawn sat down. While Grace sat down next to Rick.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"Don't worry but you have to have a reason to win, other wise's it's just a hollow win," Rick said as he walked forward while I grinned.

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Rick.**

**Pokemorph Form: Pulveriser Regirock.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Boulder Rush.**

**Attacks: Rock Slide, Ancient Power, Stone Edge, Lock On.**

"Let's go!" I said with a smirk.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Member: Ross.**

**Pokemorph Form: Chaos Deoxys.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Aura Storm.**

**Attacks: Hyperbeam, Psycho Boost, Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut.**

"Now let the second battle begin!" EP yelled as Me and Rick charged at each other.

"Ancient Power!" Rick yelled launching the rock attack.

"Shadow Ball!" I said blocking the Ancient Power.

"Stone Edge!" Rick yelled as he sent a storm of Rocks.

"Psycho Boost!" I yelled as I sent a wave of Psychic Energy blocking the Stone Edge.

"Heheh, this is great, come on Dude, show me what you got!" I said as I jumped up.

"Fine with me! Go Boulder Rush!!" Rick yelled as he suddenly was surrounded by Rocks and charged at Me.

"Aura Storm!!" I yelled as I fired the beam of Purple Energy which collided with Rick at first Rick held his ground. But he was being pushed back.

"No," He growled as the Rock Armour he was wearig started to crack and finally he was pushed back and hit the ground back in his human form!

"It's over! Rick is out, the Chaos Revolution take Round One!!" EP yelled as I sighed.

"Heh. That was fun," I said as I walked away with Shawn.

"That's all the battles today, tomorrow we will have two of the Round 2 battles. The first is Metal Dragon vs Volcanic Pounders and then Cold Front vs Regi Force!!" EP yelled. As the crowd cheered again.

(That's Part 11! Next time, Metal Dragon face Volcanic Pounders, but to everyone's shock Micheal asks for a double battle!)


	12. Metal Dragon v Volcanic Pounder Part One

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round Two. Metal Dragon vs Volcanic Pounders! Part One!

Late Afternoon we see Micheal outside the Arena looking at the view Mount Coronet gave. But his mind was elsewhere.

"Ben! Why is he so stubborn if he keeps this going we are going to lose the Tournament!" Micheal said.

(Flashback)

We find Micheal and Ben glaring at each other, after the lost against Cold Front Ben seemed to get very angry for some reason.

"Why do you keep this hanging, we lost! Get over it!!" Micheal yelled.

"Don't act stupid, you threw that match with Andy!" Ben said.

"Your wrong! I fought with everything I had!!" Micheal yelled.

"Don't kid me! I'm done with this," Ben said before walking off. Causing Micheal to growl.

(End FlashBack)

"I have to get Ben to understand...that's it!!" Micheal said as he stood up.

(Next Day)

"Hello everyone and get ready for the second round battles! First we have Metal Dragon vs Volcanic Pounders!!" EP yelled as Alistair, Ian, Micheal and Ben walked forward.

"Alright! Now let's get things started!!" EP yelled.

"Hold on!" Micheal said.

"What's up Micheal?" EP asked.

"I want this to be a double battle!" Micheal said.

"Huh!?" Alistair and Ian asked.

"WHAT!??!" Ben yelled.

"Hang on everyone looks like Volcanic Pounders have challenge Metal Dragon to a double battle!" Justin said from Commentary.

"Ben I know this is crazy, but I have to prove I am a part of this team, we won't win unless we work together!" Micheal said.

"Together?" Ben said.

"What's going on Alistair?" Ian asked.

"I can figure it out, Micheal never uses dirty tricks!" Alistair said.

"But they are already strong on there own," Ian said.

"I guess they think they can win using TeamWork! Let's go for it!" Alistair said.

"Yeah!" Ian said.

"Metal Dragon accepts the Double Battle!" EP said.

**Team Name: Metal Dragon.**

**Members: Alistair and Ian.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Kaze Rayquaza and Solid Registeel.**

**Combo Attack: Metal Storm.**

**Attacks: Extreme Speed/Iron Head.**

"Conflicts aside Ben and Micheal are tough to beat if they work together they could win!" Katie said.

**Team Name: Volcanic Pounders.**

**Members: Micheal and Ben.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Volcanic Groudon and Lava Heatran.**

**Combo Attack: Volcano Wave.**

**Attacks: Lava Tornado/Magma Charge.**

"I don't understand why Micheal would ask for a double battle?" Omega said.

"Maybe he thinks doubling up will give them an edge," Shawn said.

"Yeah, but if Alistair and Ian can get into Sync, then Micheal AND Ben will have to work together or they will lose!" Omega said.

"Micheals staking this on Him and Ben can fight as a team," Metaknight said.

"He's asking alot from Ben, hope it works out," I said. As all four Pokemorphs got ready to battle as Ben glanced at Micheal.

'Micheal, you may have gotten me into this, but I am not letting you take control of this match, I'm going to the next round with or without you and nothing will stop me, count on that,' Ben thought.

"Alright let's begin!" EP yelled as all four Pokemorphs started circling.

"Ian just let them chase us," Alistair whispered.

"Got it," Ian said as they dodged the first attack from Micheal and Ben.

"Use Speed!" Alistair said.

"Right!" Ian said as they two of them picked up speed and started to slam into Ben and Micheal.

"No you guys don't!" Ben said as he jumped onto a big rock.

"I got him!" Ian said as he jumped after him.

"Ian wait!" Alistair yelled.

"Gotcha! Rock Slide!!" Ben said as he sent a barrage of rocks towards Ian. Causing the Registeel Pokemorph to fall back.

"Fire Punch!" Ben yelled slamming his fist into Ian's gut sending him crashing to the ground.

"I got you now!!" Ben yelled as he charged towards Ian, Micheal suddenly noticed Alistair.

"Ben stop!!" Micheal yelled blocking Ben, allowing Ian to get away.

"Why did you block me!?" Ben said.

"I had too! Alistair was onto you, he would have knocked you out!" Micheal said as Ian got back to Alistair.

"Thanks!" Ian said.

"Lucky for us they don't know Teamwork," Alistair said.

"Yeah, they don't know what they are doing," Ian said.

'Is that the best they have? Micheal put everything on the line for this? What's going on?' Alistair thought.

(That's Part 12! Next time the Conclusion to this 2v2 battle where it takes a twist,)


	13. Metal Dragon v Volcanic Pounder Part Two

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round Two. Metal Dragon vs Volcanic Pounders! Part Two! Four Way Melee!

"Hello everyone,and welcome back to this double battle, with Metal Dragon facing Volcanic Pounders!" Katie said.

"Work with me Ben!" Micheal said.

"I can win this on my own, I don't need your help!!" Ben said.

"Yes you do! Just like I need your help! So get with the program!! This is about working together!!" Micheal yelled.

"No this is about you control everything, but I'm not listening to you!" Ben said.

"I am going to be in this match as long as you are!" Micheal said.

"Oh yeah if your so good? Prove it!!" Ben said as Micheal jumped back a little.

"Fine! Lava Plume!!" Micheal yelled sending the wave of Lava crashing on Ben.

"That's it how lame," Ben said not affected.

"Surfs up!" Micheal said.

"What!?" Ben yelled when he noticed the Lava circling him.

"If you can ride this, you'll be on top of the world!! Lava Tornado!!" Micheal yelled as the Typhoon of Molten Rock surrounded Ben.

"Your going down! Magma Charge!!!" Ben yelled breaking through the Tornado with his attack.

"Ian now!!" Alistair yelled as both Metal Dragon members charged at Ben.

"Right!" Ian said as Alistair went first.

"Extremespeed!!!" Alistair yelled as he slammed Ben five time.

"Iron Head!!" Ian yelled headbutting Ben into a rock, when the dust cleared to everyone's shock Ben was still standing.

"No way!" All three other Pokemorphs yelled.

"You two back off, this is between Me and Micheal now!!" Ben yelled as Ian sweatdropped.

"What's going on here?" Ian asked.

"I have no idea," Alistair said.

"What are you two doing?" A voice is heard as both turn around to see Kris.

"This is the strangest match ever! If neither TEAM is going to win then try this?" Kris said.

"What?" Ian asked.

"How about a four way melee to decide the stronger of all four of you?" Kris said.

"We can't do that!" Ian said.

"Sure you can!" Kris said.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea to me," Alistair said with a smile as Kris smiled back.

"Uh Alistair?" Ian said when suddenly to everyone's shock Alistair suddenly slammed into Ian.

"WHAT THE!!!????" I yelled as Shawn grinned.

"What's up!" Micheal said as Alistair suddenly slammed all three of them away.

"May the best man win! That's me, since I am the best Pokemorph out of the three of us!" Alistair said with a grin as suddenly Ian, Micheal and Ben smirked.

"Alright then let's go!!" All four of them yelled as they slammed into each other.

"Is this a legal battle?" Marissa asked Omega.

"I'm not sure," Omega said.

"I thought this was 2v2 but now it's every man for themselves?" Marissa asked.

"They bent the rules," Omega said as I grinned.

"It's great! I'd sure like to be in that battle!" I said.

"Me too let me in!!" Shawn said as Omega stopped him.

"You want to be in there?" Metaknight asked as Shawn grinned and nodded.

"I can see why, these double battles may be how the Pokemorph Tournaments are fought from now on!" Metaknight said.

"Alright," I said.

(A few hours later)

We find Alistair, Ian, Micheal and Ben still in this battle all panting and sweating.

'Their reaching their limit,' Alistair thought.

'Not much longer, they are running out of power' Micheal thought.

'Time to finish this!' Ben thought.

'Time to make my move!' Ian thought as all four charged at each other.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" All four roared as they collided making another huge dust cloud.

"Who won," X said.

"One's still standing," Hikari said.

"The dust is settling and soon we shall have a winner, I don't believe it!!" Katie said as the only one standing was...

"It's over in this Four Way Melee the winner is IAN!!" EP yelled as Ian was still in his Pokemorph form Alistair, Ben and Micheal where down and back to there human forms.

"I won!?" Ian said as Kris hugged him.

"Way to go!" Kris said as Alistair chuckled.

"He beat us?" Micheal said.

"Lucky shot!" Ben said before smiling.

"But that was real fun!" Ben said as Micheal smiled.

"Sure was!" Micheal said as both he and Ben started laughing.

"OK folks after that massive battle we move on to the next match where Regi Force face Cold Front!!" EP yelled. As the crowd Cheered.

(That's Part 13, next time Cold Front face the Regi Force as Grace tries to discover a purpose to win, but can she beat Phoebe and how can Rick face Andy?)


	14. Cold Front vs Regi Force!

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round Two. Regi Force vs Cold Front! Reason to Win!

"Now let's get started with our second fight! It pits Cold Front against the Regi Force!!" EP yelled. As both teams walked forward.

"Grr," Phoebe growled a little.

'I won't lose like last time!' She thought still angry at her humiliating lost to Ben.

"I'll go first," Grace said with a smile. As she walked forward and Phoebe for the Cold Front!

**Team Name: Cold** **Front.**

**Member: Phoebe.**

**Pokemorph Form: Nova Lugia.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Nova Flurry.**

**Attacks: Aeroblast, Hydropump, Blizzard, Ice Beam.**

"I can't lose!" Grace said.

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Grace.**

**Pokemorph Form: Crystal Regice.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Frozen Needles.**

**Attacks: Blizzard, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Lock On.**

"Let's begin the first match! Begin!!" EP yelled as Phoebe and Grace slammed into each other.

'Ok Phoebe just be patient and wait her out! Cause when I make my move she won't know what hit her!' Phoebe thought.

Unknown to Grace everytime she and Phoebe clash a tiny flash of white energy appeared around Phoebe!

"I can't lose! Ice Punch!" Grace said as she pushed Phoebe back.

'You must have a reason to win, otherwise victory is just a hollow one!' Ricks word said inside her head.

"Rick was right! Frozen Needles!!" Grace yelled as she started spinning sending multiple Icicles torwards Phoebe who was now glowing white as was her eyes.

"You wanna go!? Bring it on! NOVA FLURRY!!!" Phoebe yelled as she launched a barrage of powerful winds barrelling through the Frozen Needles!

"Oh no!" Grace said as the attack slammed into her. She tried holding her ground but the attack sent her to the ground and back into her human form!

"Grace is defeated that means Phoebe takes round one!!" EP yelled as the Lugia Pokemorph chuckled before walking to the bench where Andy was standing up.

"I'm sorry rick," Grace whispered.

"You did great! I'll get us out of this," Rick said as he clenched a fist before walking forward.

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Rick.**

**Pokemorph Form: Pulveriser Regirock.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Boulder Rush.**

**Attacks: Rock Slide, Ancient Power, Stone Edge, Lock On.**

"Hmmhmhm," Andy chuckled as he walked forward.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Andy.**

**Pokemorph Form: Hellfire Darkrai.**

**Pokemorph Attack: N/A**

**Attacks: Dark Void, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.**

"Now let's get battle 2 started and Begin!!" EP yelled as both Pokemorphs attacked.

"Shadow Claw!" Andy yelled.

"Boulder Rush!" Rick yelled as they collided. Before Rick jumpd back.

"Stone Edge!" He yelled sending a wave of rocks towards Andy.

"Dark Pulse!!" Andy yelled blocked the Rocks with a wave of Darkness.

"Ancient Power!" Rick yelled sending another Rock attack which Andy dodged.

"Time to end this, Dark Void!!" Andy yelled as he sent the nightmare attack to Rick hitting him and causing him to return to human form.

"Rick is out! Cold Front win round 2!" EP yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Oh man, that was a great match!" I said from the waiting room.

"Yeah but we have the Lati Twins next," Metaknight said.

"We can take them! Their little tricks won't stop us!!" I said.

"Yeah that's like it!" Shawn said as the two of us walked toward the Arena.

"I just hope their ready," Metaknight said.

"Why Metaknight?" Marissa asked.

"Because they asked for a double battle!" Metaknight said.

"WHAT!!???" Everyone yelled as Me and Shawn walked to the Arena.

(That's Part 14! Next time The Lati Twins face Chaos Revolution, but will Ross and Shawn's request for a double battle be a mistake!)


	15. Chaos Revolution vs Lati Twins! Part One

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round Two. Chaos Revolution vs Lati Twins!

"Hello everybody and get ready for another double battle! Here are the Sibling Champions of Double Battles! The Lati Twins!!" EP yelled as Alex and Zander walked forward.

**Team Name: Lati Twins.**

**Members: Zander and Alex.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Gemini Latios/Latias.**

**Pokemorph Combo Attack: Gemini Beam.**

**Single Attacks: Luster Purge/Mist Ball.**

"Facing them are the Dynamic Duo of Chaos Revolution!!" EP yelled as Me and Shawn walked forward.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Members: Ross and Shawn.**

**Pokemorph Forms: Chaos Deoxys and Gaia Regigigas.**

**Pokemorph Combo Attack: Giga Tank.**

**Single Attacks: Psycho Boost/Giga Impact.**

"So let's get this double battle on the way!" EP yelled.

"Let's do this!" I said as Shawn grinned.

"Let's end this sister," Zander said.

"Right little brother!" Alex said as both took stances.

"Let the match Begin!!" EP yelled as Zander and Alex charged at Me and Shawn.

"Let's get them!" Alex said just as they where about to hit, Shawn and Me disappeared.

"What!?" Zander yelled.

"Hello!" I yelled as I appeared behind them sending them down with a spin kick.

'His speed and power where so strong we couldn't get out of the way,' Alex thought.

'Now Shawn!' I thought as Alex and Zander noticed Shawn charging at them with an Ice Punch!

"Sis! Split up!!" Zander said as they dodged it in time.

"Grr," Shawn said as he chased after Zander who quickly took the high road.

"Come on!" Zander said.

"Your on!" Shawn said.

"Luster Purge Attack!!" Zander yelled preparing his Special Attack.

"Here we go! Giga...huh!?" Shawn yelled as Alex suddenly appeared and kicked him away.

"Shawn stay focused!!" I said.

"ROSS! Look out!!" Shawn yelled as Zander's Luster Purge was heading right for him.

"Oh no!" I yelled as the attack hit me sending me into a rock, but I managed to get back up.

"The Lati Twins are showing why they are the Champs of Double battles!" Katie said.

"Both teams are locked in a deadly battle here!" EP yelled as Volcanic Pounders and Metal Dragon watched on.

"Woah, using the Special Attack as a Decoy!" Micheal said.

"Yeah! That's not easy to do!" Alistair said.

"We have to work together to wins this. Those two are too strong for a power battle!" Zander as Alex nodded.

"Let's give these fans and our foes a show!" Alex said.

"Right sister!" Zander said as they both took stances.

"I don't get those two?" Shawn said.

"Awesome! They have some good moves...so what do we do about it?" I asked with a grin as Shawn Chuckled.

"You and me will give them some good moves!" Shawn said.

"Right on! Let's do this!!!" I said as the four of us charged at each other!

(That's Part 15! Next time, Ross and Shawn must use their Teamwork to beat the Lati Twins! Can they beat the Tag Team Experts?)


	16. Chaos Revolution vs Lati Twins! Part Two

The Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Tournament.

Round Two. Chaos Revolution vs Lati Twins! Part Two.

As the four of us collided the Lati Twins suddenly started retreating with Me and Shawn right behind them.

"Dragon Pulse!" They both yelled as they both sent a wave of Dragon Energy. I managed to dodge it but Shawn got hit pushing him back a bit.

"Grr," I growled as they turned around a corner when I followed they where gone.

"What the!?" I said.

"Above you!!" Shawn yelled as I noticed both twins about to double kick me.

"Woah!" I said jumping back avoiding the attack and landed next to Shawn.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah!!" Shawn said as we stood next to each other.

"Go! GIGA TANK!!! AHHHHH!!!" We both yelled charged at the twins. Purple Energy Surrounding the both us!

"Move!" Alex yelled as they both jumped away but the Giga Tank caused the rock behind the twins to shatter into pebbles!

"The Chaos Revolution have discovered Team Spirit and are giving the Lati Twins a taste of their own Medicine, who this battle ends is anyone's guess!" EP said. As the other teams kept watching!

"This is turning into some weird perfomance?" Alistair said.

"It's like all four of them are working together to give us the best show possible!" Micheal said.

"But they're exhausting themselves in the process! They can't keep this up, they've given everything they have!" Alistair said. As we turn back to Me and Shawn.

"Hey Ross tired?" Shawn asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm not tired! Your the one out of breath and sweating!" I said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even started yet!" Shawn said as I grinned.

"I know this is great!" I said.

"You know they could beat us?" Shawn said.

"That's the best part Shawn!" I said as I remembered the Four Way Melee between Metal Dragon and Volcanic Pounders.

"To battle worthy opponents! Getting the chance to test yourself, just like they are, you have to empty your mind of everything but what matters you and the battle, and all the power in your heart and soul! Until your become one! That my friend is what battling is all about! Not winning!!" I said as Shawn grinned.

"Heheh! You gotta point! I'm having so much fun I can't wait to get back in!" Shawn said.

"That's it! So let's give them everything we have!" I said.

"Your on! LET'S GO!!" Shawn yelled as the two of us tackled the Lati Twins back, they where also exhausted.

"Come on brother we have to end this!" Alex said as they both jumped up again.

"Shawn now!" I yelled as I jumped after them. While Shawn suddenly sprinted behind them however they didn't notice.

"Gemini Beam!!" Both yelled as the launched the Red and Blue beam at me.

"Aura Force!!" I yelled launching the Purple Beam to counter causing a power struggle.

"I got you now!" Shawn yelled as he jumped up as well.

"Oh no!" Both yelled if they tried to dodge my Aura Force would get them.

"Giga Cutter!!" Shawn yelled slamming the attack into both Lati Twins causing the Gemini Beam to stop allowing my Aura Force to hit. Causing them to return to human forms.

"That's it! Chaos Revolution Win Round Two!!" EP yelled as Me and Shawn sat down exhausted but grinning.

"We did it," I said.

(That's Part 16! Next time the Third and Final Round begin with The Lati Twins facing Regi Force! Zander suddenly asks Alex if they fight on their own for the Third Round!)


	17. Lati Twins vs Regi Force! Part One!

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Lati Twins vs Regi Force!

We find ourselves at a fountain where we see Zander sitting on the edge thinking when we saw three Pokemorphs walking past. A Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu Pokemorph's. The Pichu Pokemorph was carrying a bag with some difficult work!

"Come on Bro, it's too hard, let me," The Pikachu Pokemorph said in a female tone.

"I can do it sister," The Pichu Pokemorph said in a boys voice. As the Raichu Pokemorph chuckled.

"We can be a little late," He said as the Pichu Pokemorph laughed.

"Your so stubborn," The Pikachu Pokemorph said as they walked off. As Zander stood up.

'Do I really have what is takes to do this,' Zander thought before nodding and heading back into the Arena.

(A little later)

"Hello everyone! We are in the third and final round! This round will decide who goes to the final!" EP yelled.

"I think we're in a comfy position," I said.

"I agree win or lose we should make it to the finals," Omega said.

"However the only other team that is surely going as well is Cold Front so if we win we will have to face Phoebe and Andy," Marissa warned.

"That's if they beat Metal Dragon," I said.

"Dosen't matter! Cause I'll bowl over everyone!" Shawn said.

"Now it is time for the first match which is Regi Force vs The Lati Twins!!" EP yelled as the two teams appeared. But to everyone's surprise Alex headed to the field by herself!

"This is strange for a double battle style team," Katie said about the Lati Twins.

**Team Name: Lati Twins.**

**Member: Alex.**

**Pokemorph Form: Gemini Latias.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Mist Twister.**

**Attacks: Mist Ball, Dragon Pulse, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power.**

'This sounds like a stupid idea brother but if you want to prove yourself fine by me,' Alex thought. As Rick stepped forward.

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Rick.**

**Pokemorph Form: Pulveriser Regirock.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Boulder Rush.**

**Attacks: Rock Slide, Ancient Power, Stone Edge, Lock On.**

"Now let's begin this battle! Begin!!" EP yelled as Alex and Rick circled each other.

"Stone Edge!" Rick yelled sending a barrage of Rocks at Alex who suddenly jumped off each one and hit Rick with a roundhouse. Before firing a Dragon Pulse! Causing Me and Shawn to stand up.

"Hey, I thought the Lati Twins where only good in double battles!" I said.

"Yeah she's plenty strong by herself," Shawn said.

"Yeah, surprising," Marissa said.

"Go Alex!" Shawn said.

"Show Rick how it's done!" I said as the crowd started to get into this match.

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" The Crowd chanted causing Alex to smile.

'Latias! Let's give the crowd a show they'll won't forget!' Alex thought as she started to glow pink which was getting bigger.

"This is Impossible! But according to my readings, the louder the crowd cheer's the stronger Alex Gets!" Omega said.

"That can't be!" I said.

"Tell her that!" Marissa said, as Alex seemed to be giggling. As she kept attacking

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!!" The crowd cheered louder and faster.

"Time to end this!" Alex said.

"I agree! Go Boulder Rush!!" Rick yelled as he charged at Alex.

"Mist Twister Attack!!" Alex said she spun creating a tornado of mist. As soon as Rick connected a strange flash of light appeared sending Rick flying back and causing him to return to human form.

"The winner of first match is Alex!!" EP yelled as Alex stopped spinning. Who grinned before walking over to Zander who sweated.

"Ready to go brother, your not going to torchic out!" Alex said, Zander got a serious look before walking forward.

**Team Name: Lati Twins.**

**Member: Zander.**

**Pokemorph Form: Gemini Latios.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Luster Dropper.**

**Attacks: Luster Purge, Dragon Pulse, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power.**

"Sorry Grace," Rick said. As She smiled.

"It's ok you did your best," Grace she said before standing up. But Rick stopped her.

"Hold on I have an Idea," Rick said before looking into Grace's eyes.

'Soul Exchange' Rick thought sending a stream of Brown energy into Grace's soul. Causing her hair to gain Brown Streaks.

"Good luck," Rick said with a grin. As Grace walked forward.

"Thank you," She whispered

**Team Name: Regi Force.**

**Member: Grace.**

**Pokemorph Form: Diamond Regice.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Diamond Barrage.**

**Attacks: Blizzard, Stone Edge, Ice Beam, Rock Slide.**

"Now let's get this battle started!" EP said as Zander and Grace got ready.

'I can do this...I know I can!' Zander thought.

'This is our last chance...I have to make it count!' Grace thought.

"BEGIN!!!" EP yelled. As the second round begins.

(That's Part 17! Next time Zander and Grace face off. Can Zander handle the power of Two Pokemon Spirits. As well the Second Match Between Metal Dragon and Cold Front begins!)


	18. Lati Twins vs Regi Force! Part Two!

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Lati Twins vs Regi Force! Part Two!

As Zander and Grace circled each other Me and the Space Warrior's noticed Grace's new look.

"What's with Grace she's changed?" Shawn said.

"If I'm right she used Soul Exchange to get more power and that new apperance," Omega said.

"Who did she..?" I started to ask when I glanced at Rick and smiled.

"I think I know who she did Soul Exchange with," I said as Grace smiled.

"Time to Rock and Roll! Ready or not! Here I come!" Grace yelled as Diamond wings appeared on her back as she charged at Zander who barely dodged.

"Nows my chance!" He said as he attacked but Grace easily dodged it.

"Got you now!" Grace said as she attacked again, but Zander barely dodged it.

'Like I didn't see this coming,' Alex said as Zander who losing control of the battle.

"What am I doing wrong, how can Alex make it look easy," Zander said as he kept trying to hit Grace who was dancing circles around him.

'Even when we where perfoming in our younger days, Alex got the louder applause and I was just trying to fit in and hope to bask in the glow of her success, I finally have a chance to prove myself, I'm messing it up,' Zander thought as Grace started blowing a Blizzard at Zander causing him to stop in his tracks as he tried to hold his own.

'I know he's stronger than this, why is he holding back?' Alex thought as she was getting nervous, as Poor Zander was getting pushed around by Grace's new power.

'It's hopeless, without Alex, I'm useless! Useless!' Zander thought as he was getting pushed back.

"ZANDER!! Snap out of it!!" Alex yelled causing him to turn around.

"I'm sorry Alex," He said.

"Not as sorry as you'll be if you lose!!" Alex said.

"You would be better off without me as your partner," Zander said.

"STOP IT!! The only reason I didn't want you to fight alone, is not because I think your weak, it's just we're stronger when working together!" Alex said.

"Well if you put it like that," Zander said.

"Then quit stalling! Wins this thing!" Alex said. As Zander smiled.

"With you helping me, how can I lose," Zander said.

'Time to finish this,' Grace thought as he Diamond Wings started glowing.

"Diamond Barrage!" She yelled sending a Way of Diamond Spikes towards Zander who quickly turned around and vanished.

"Let's do this!" Zander yelled as he started attacking Grace with renewed vigor while making it look like a acrobat show causing the crowd to cheer as loudly as when Alex fought.

"It worked and all if took was some self confidence," Zander said.

"It's happening again!" Omega said as his reading's showed that Zander was getting stronger the louder the crowd cheered.

"So everytime the crowd cheer, Zander and Alex get stronger?" I said.

"Back in our Perfoming days, the Applause of the crowd fuelled our efforts! In this tournament it's no different! With the Crowd behind Me and Alex noone can defeat us!!" Zander yelled as he appeared above Grace,

"Oh no," She whispered.

"Ok! Ready and...Latios! Luster Dropper Attack!!!" Zander yelled as he charged at Grace with his Legs covered in Blue Energy and kicked her right in the gut sending her flying back and she returned to human form.

"The Winner is Zander! So the Lati Twins now have Two Wins and One Loss!" EP yelled!

"Great work brother," Alex said.

"Thanks, but maybe we should go back to double battles," Zander said as Alex grinned.

"Deal," She said.

"Sorry Rick," Grace whispered.

"Don't worry you did great, there is still next time," Rick said with a smile as the two of them left.

"NOW Everyone! It is time for our Second Battle of Round Three, which Pits Team Cold Front and Metal Dragon! With Two Wins, if Cold Front win this match they are guranteed a Final's Spot!" EP yelled as Chaos Revolution, Space Warrior's and the Author Fighters where heading for the Waiting Room but I was not moving.

"Ross-san?" Hikari asked.

"It's too bad we can't stay and watch this," I said as I say Alistair and Ian stare off with Andy and Phoebe.

"Man, I wish we didn't have to prepare to face the Volcanic Pounders, this is going to be intense," I said as I followed everyone.

(Down on the field)

"Ian, if your up for it, Round One is all yours," Alistair said.

"Cool and don't worry I'll save some for you in the Second Match," Ian said with a smile.

"We know you can do it," Kris said as Ian gave them a Thumbs up before walking forward.

"Looks like Metal Dragon are starting with Ian with his skills it's no surprise, he has Speed, Power and Patience," Justin said from Commentary.

**Team Name: Metal Dragon.**

**Member: Ian.**

**Pokemorph Form: Solid RegiSteel.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Iron Beam!**

**Attacks: Metal Claw, Flash Cannon, Zap Cannon, Lock On.**

"But who will Cold Front send to counter?" Katie asked as Phoebe chuckled and walked forward.

"There's your answer they are going to counter with Firepower and no one is hotter in Firepower than Phoebe," Justin said.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Phoebe.**

**Pokemorph Form: Nova Lugia.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Nova Flurry**

**Attacks: Aeroblast, Hydropump, Blizzard, Ice Beam.**

"Get Ready!" EP said as he prepared to start.

"Don't get to comfy, cause you'll lose in a flash," Ian said.

"Strong Words, but can you back them up," Phoebe said.

"You Betcha!" Ian said as Phoebe chuckled.

"Ok and Begin!!" EP yelled.

(That's Part 18! Next time Ian and Phoebe's match finishes, as the Second Match which has Space Warrior's Andy and Alistair against each other! Who will win and can Ross and Shawn beat Ben and Micheal?)


	19. Cold Front vs Metal Dragon! Part One

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Cold Front vs Metal Dragon! Part One!

"Are first battle of this match is underway as Phoebe and Ian are battling out with fiercesome skill!" Justin said. As Phoebe was calm and was glowly a white colour but Ian was panting and sweating.

"AHHH! Iron Beam Attack!!!" Ian yelled firing a Beam of Silver Energy at Phoebe which pushed her back but caused the White Glow to increase.

"Heheh! Nova Flurry!!" She yelled sending the Power Wind Attack Around the Iron Beam hitting Ian straight on sending him flying back and causing him to turn back to human form!

"That's it, Cold Front win the first battle, if they win the second battle they are in the finals!!" EP yelled.

"But that means that Andy will face his Friend Alistair!!" Katie said as the Darkrai and Rayquaza Pokemorphs walked forward.

(In the Waiting Room)

"So it finally comes to Andy and Alistair who do you think will win?" Marissa asked Omega,

"I can't predict it, they are both equal in skill, a 50/50 chance," Omega said as Shawn was doing Squats.

"Ah, who cares I'll beat them all," Shawn said.

"The fact is this, Andy is stronger but Alistair is faster, whoever wins one thing is clear, this match is going to be intense," I said.

(Back on the field)

"What happened Ian?" Alistair said as Ian limped over.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered before falling forward but Alistair caught him.

"Hold on Alistair, guys let's do it like our Ancestors did," Kris said before tearing on a piece of her sleeve, along with Geo, Will and Ian. Before they tied them onto Alistair's Left Arm.

"Your the one who made us a real team," Ian said as the five of them put hands together.

"Thanks guys, let's show them how Metal Dragon fight!" Alistair said.

"METAL DRAGON!!!" They all cheered as Alistair walked forward.

**Team Name: Metal Dragon.**

**Member: Alistair.**

**Pokemorph Form: Kaze Rayquaza.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Typhoon Rage.**

**Attacks: Draco Meteor, Extremespeed, Hyperbeam, Twister.**

"Congrats Phoebe," Foley said as Phoebe sat down.

"Thanks but considering how close Ian beat me, we can't celebrate, since we face Alistair next," She said glancing at Andy who was sitting still with his eyes closed.

"Your up Andy," She said as he opened his eyes and walked forward. Clutching his Right Fist as the mark on it glowed a Black Colour.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Andy.**

**Pokemorph Form: Hellfire Darkrai.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Hellfire Slash.**

**Attacks: Dark Void, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.**

"Ok let's get this started!!" EP yelled.

'Andy can easily hold a candle to Ross, he could even be stronger, but I won't lose, I will make it to the final and face Ross in the finals!' Alistair as he got ready.

'No matter who gets in my way, I will win!' Andy thought.

"OK let's begin!!" EP yelled as both Andy and Alistair charged at each other.

"Twister!" Alistair yelled sending the a blast of wind towards Andy.

"Dark Pulse!" Andy countered blocking the wind, As Alistair jumped up and landed on one of the tall rock towers.

'Concentrate, he can't win after this!' Andy said using Shadow Claw to destroy all the Rock Towers causing Alistair to fall down.

"I'm not going to lose Andy!!" Alistair yelled as he bounced off one of the rocks and slammed into Andy.

"It will come down to who blinks first, whoever makes a mistake will have lost," Justin said.

"Oh yeah this is awesome!" I said watching the match.

"Does Alistair have a chance?" Marissa asked Omega.

"Like I said they are evenly matched," Omega said.

"And that's not always a good thing," Metaknight said.

"Huh?" Marissa asked.

"Look at them what do you see," Metaknight asked.

"They are exhausted!" Omega said.

"Hey, they can't handle this kind of pressure," I said.

"That's right, both Alistair and Andy have something to prove, they are both waiting for the other to make a slip and take the match, we have to hope for that one to be Alistair and that Andy is not as confident as he looks," Metaknight said.

"Talk about high stakes, Alistair can't drop his guard for a second," Omega said.

"Poor Alistair, it he even blinks he could mess up then Andy will be on him like Glue." I said. As Andy glowed Black While Alistair glowed Green.

"Dark Void!!" Andy yelled sending the blast of Dark Energy.

"Draco Meteor!!" Alistair yelled sending a blast of Dragon Energy. Causing an Explosion.

"Who won?" Kris said when the smoke cleared she gasped. Alistair was down,

'So weak, but I have to finish this match, but no strenght,' Alistair thought as the smoke cleared showing he was still as Kaze Rayquaza,

(That's Part 19! Next time, Alistair tried to get back into the match, As Andy Reveals a New Move!)


	20. Cold Front vs Metal Dragon! Part Two

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Cold Front vs Metal Dragon! Part Two!

"Well for the first time in my life, I'm speechless, the raw pressure of this match was too much for Alistair and that head on with Andy took everything else outta him, I guess that means the match is over," Katie said.

"Come on Alistair! Get up!" I yelled.

"Come on you can do it Alstair!" Geo yelled.

"NO! Alistair!" Kris cried out.

"Hey Andy did it!" David said.

"Looks like we're going to the finals!" Foley said. As Kris, Geo and Will where about to head over to Alistair.

"WAIT!" Ian yelled.

"Not now Ian, He needs our help!" Will said.

"Look, he's still in his Pokemorph Form the fights not over...at least not yet!" Ian said.

"Are you kidding me," Geo said.

"If we enter the battlefield while the fight is on, Alistair is instantly disqualified!" Ian said.

"Then what do we do?" Will asked.

"All we can do is believe in our friend and just hope it's enought to get him back up!" Ian said.

"He has a point," Kris said.

"Can I have your attention! This was a tough choice for Arceus to make, but the fight has to be fair, so with no choice we must declare the match..." EP said.

"Don't you say another word!!" Kris yelled.

"Get him!!" Will yelled as he, Geo and Kris dogpiled EP.

"No way are we going to let you stop this match YET!!" Kris yelled.

"But it's already over!" EP said.

"Alistair maybe down but Rayquaza is still in the game, according to the rules, the only way Andy can win is when Alistair returns to his human form which he has not!" Will said.

"Just let him try to get up!" Kris said.

"Come on!" Will and Geo yelled.

"You tell Arceus, Alistair isn't done yet, he'll get back up and finish it himself!!" Ian yelled.

'So..weak..but I...can't quit, I can't let my friends down, and what would Ross think if I gave up...NO! I can't quit, it's time to stand my ground, AND WIN THIS THING!!!' Alistair thought as he struggled back to his feet.

"NO WAY! Alistair's up and the match continues!" EP yelled.

"Alright! Go Alistair!!" Kris, Geo and Will cheered.

'Bring it home pal,' Ian thought.

'Ok I'm back in the drivers seat, don't think I am going down again Andy!' Alistair thought.

"That's it Alistair show him what you got!" I said.

"But I'm concerned about the rest of the battle, I don't think Alistair has the strenght to keep up and we were worried BEFORE about Andy having the edge!" Omega said.

"Chill Omega, I'm sure Alistair is going to take it all!" I said with a smile! As Alistair started glowing Green.

"And even if he dosen't, it won't matter, all that counts is wouldn't back down when things got tough!" I said as Alistair started speeding up.

"No!" Andy growled as Alistair slammed into him.

"I also think things are going to get tougher for Andy," I said as Alistair started getting faster and faster becoming a Green Blur slamming into Andy again and again as they both roared as they clashed.

"The intensity of this match is out of control!" Justin said.

"Alright our boy's doing fine!" Will said.

"Yeah! He feels the need for speed!" Geo said.

"Keep it up Alistair! If he can't see you he can't attack you!!" Kris said as the Emerald hanging on Alistair's neck started glowing.

'Hope you can feel our thoughts are with you Alistair, thoughts of the whole team,' Kris thought.

"GRR!! ANDY!!" Alistair yelled slammed into Andy sending him crashing into a boulder.

"Alistair takes control of the match with an explosive attack on Andy!" Justin said.

"He'll literary taking down the house but did he take down his competition!" Katie said as the Smoke cleared.

"Is that...it is! Andy is still standing! A close call for Andy but his Strenght and Luck are holding out!" Justin said as Andy glared at Alistair.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Andy said as Alistair growled.

"Don't temp me Andy, don't temp me!" Alistair said as Andy stood back up.

"This is just what I was worried about, even though they are so even, Alistairs losing it, they may have equal battle skills, but Andy will always be tougher that's the only edge he has over him, it's enough for the win!" Omega said.

"You may as well give up! I'm done playing around! Time to bring out my new move!" Andy said as he took off his gloves when they hit the ground they cracked the ground he then cracked his knuckles and got into a relaxed stance.

"Just bring it Andy!" Alistair said.

"Woah this match is getting intense!" David said.

"Hey Phoebe what move is he talking about?" Foley asked.

"Hmph," Phoebe said.

'He hasn't told me about any new moves! Wait no it can't be Impossible they day he snuck off, He didn't know I was watching, I made it back before him and confronted him' Phoebe said as she had a Flashback.

(Flashback)

"Alright what are you doing Andy? I saw you take off now where did you go?" Phoebe asked as Andy walked past her, but she grabbed his left wrist.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me what are you hey!" Phoebe said as Andy shrugged her off and kept walking.

'He was hiding something for sure, so later I followed his tracks to a Huge Rock sliced in half, his claw marks where all over it! Did Andy have the power to do this damage! I thought it was not possible but watching Andy in this match, I'm not so sure anymore!' Phoebe thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been given an update even though the stadium took alot of damage no repairs will be made and the match will continue!" EP yelled.

"ANDY! Feel the power of METAL DRAGON! Rayquaza! Typhoon Fury!!" Alistair said suddenly vanishing. As he did a whoosing sound filled the Arena as Alistair was zipping around everywhere. Andy was looking over the field when his's eyes and the Mark on his wrist glowed black as black flames rained down Alistair tried dodging them but one hit him stopping Typhoon Fury as they surrounded Alistair.

"AHHH! My new move is ready! HELLFIRE SLASH!!" Andy yelled as he dashed at Alistair and slashed at him with his Right Arm covered in a combo of Red and Black Flames. For a second nothing happened then like Shattering Glass, Alistair returned to human form also the piece's of clothe his friends made where shredded off to as the Emerald of Rayquaza somehow ended up behind him on the ground.

"I don't think Alistair can recover from Andy's attack but where is he?" Justin as suddenly in a flash of Black Light, Andy appeared still in Pokemorph Form.

"There he is, still standing strong, but too bad for Alistair that last attack caused him to return to human form, this means Team Cold Front are the first team to advance to the finals!" Katie said. As Alistair stared falling back.

"Don't worry pal I got ya!" Ian said catching him.

"Huh? Ian?" Alistair asked.

"At your service, you did great out there!" Ian said.

"Nice Job Alistair Woohoo!" The Rest of Metal Dragon cheered giving him a huge group hug.

"You did great Alistair!!" Kris said.

"Thanks Kris," He said.

"Don't forget this," Ian said handing him the Emerald.

'I don't care what happens, as long as we can battle again Rayquaza,' Alistair thought as the Emerald Shined.

'I can't wait for another chance!' Alistair thought as Andy returned to Human form and walked away.

"Andy!" Alistair called out.

"Yeah Alistair?" Andy asked.

"Good Luck in the Final!" Alistair said with a smile as Andy gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Andy said walking forward.

"Alright Alistair nice try, but there are still some tricks I could teach you," I said with a smile.

"Good Game," David said but Andy kept walking towards the exit calmly.

"What's with him, he seems so unfazed?" David said.

"He's got a bad attitude, too used to winning all the time!" Foley said.

'They don't trust you Andy, I don't either, it can't be as easy as you make it look?' Phoebe thought as Andy continued walking when he was sure noone was looking he suddenly leaned on a wall panting and sweating.

'Now that was WAY too close! Alistair you where an excellent opponent!' Andy said glancing at the Mark on his right hand. Before clenching it.

'And I think that now, I am finally ready for you...Ross!' Andy said as he kept walking into the Darkness!

(That's Part 20! Next time the Final Match begins, as Ross and Shawn prepare to face Ben and Micheal if Chaos Revolution win they face the Cold Front in the finals!)


	21. Ben vs Shawn! Part One!

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Chaos Revolution vs Volcanic Pounders! Part One!

Shawn vs Ben! Part One!

"It's almost time to do this, who would have thought I would have to go through Micheal to get to the final," I said as I stood up.

"Hey wait, where's Shawn?" I asked.

"Bathroom, he'll be back?" Marissa said.

(Meanwhile)

"Geez you think a place like this had towels?" Shawn said as he was just leaving the bathroom. When he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry uh?" Shawn said when he saw he had bumped into Phoebe.

"Hmm, Shawn," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to make it to the finals," Phoebe said before chuckling.

"First you don't have to worry, Me and Ross are going to get there fine and second what's with the laughing?" Shawn asked.

"You might want to look down," She said while laughing. Before walking away while Shawn blushed.

"Oh brother.." He said as his zipper was undone!

(Meanwhile)

Micheal was once again Meditating while Ben was trying it as well.

'I can finally face Ross, I don't care about victory, I just want to see what I got?' Micheal thought

"Hmm, we're on in five," Ben said standing up as Micheal stood up as well.

"Yeah, I finally get to battle Ross, let's give it our all!" Micheal said placing his hammer on his back.

"Right!" Ben said as he and Shawn walked to the Arena.

(Meanwhile)

"What's taking him!" I said when the doors opened.

"Alright! Let's go win this thing!!" Shawn yelled as we all sweatdropped.

"Man, he's full of energy!" We all said.

"Let's go!" Shawn said as he walked out the door, With Me, Marissa, Omega and Metaknight following.

(A little Later)

"Welcome everyone to the last of the Round Three Battles, where Chaos Revolution will face the Volcanic Pounders!" Justin said.

"How right you are, according to the scorings, even if Volcanic Pounders wins they are out of the tournament, but that would put Chaos Revolution in a tie with Lati Twins?" Katie said.

"However if Chaos Revolution win, then our final will be set! Now let's turn to EP!" Justin said.

"Thanks Justin! Now let us introduce our four warrior's, first here is Chaos Revolution!" EP yelled as Ross and Shawn walked forward.

"And they will be taking on the Volcanic Pounders!" EP said as Micheal and Ben walked forward.

'Hmm, looks like I have to face Micheal to make it,' I thought.

'You have no Idea how long I have wanted to battle you, Alistair had his shot now it's my turn!' Micheal thought. As Both Me and Micheal smiled

"According to the draw, Shawn will start for Chaos Revolution!" Justin said as Shawn dashed over to the battlefield.

"Looks like Ben will start for Volcanic Pounders!" Katie said as Micheal gave Ben a Thumbs up.

"This is going to be a tough battle, Ben is as unstoppable as a Volcano!" Katie said.

**Team: Volcanic Pounders.**

**Member: Ben.**

**Pokemorph Form: Lava Heatran.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Magma Charge.**

**Attacks: Lava Plume, Fire Punch, Iron Head, Rock Slide.**

"Shawn is no pushover either, he has great stamina and can lay a hurting on enemies too!" Justin said as Shawn glared at Phoebe who along with Andy where watching from the stands.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Member: Shawn.**

**Pokemorph Form: Gaia Regigigas.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Giga Cutter.**

**Attacks: Giga Impact, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunderpunch.**

"Don't start whining when you lose!" Ben said as he and Shawn grinned.

"Ha! In your dreams!!" Shawn said.

"Well it's time to see just how good Shawn is?" Metaknight said.

"He'll be just fine, wait he's going up against a living volcano!" Marissa said.

"HEY CAN'T I GET SUPPORT FROM MY OWN TEAM!!" Shawn yelled.

"He heard me....WE'RE BEHIND YOU SHAWN!!!" Marissa yelled as Metaknight, Omega and Me sweatdropped.

"You date her?" Metaknight whispered.

"(Laughs nerously) Yeah," I said.

"Let's get this over with," Ben said.

"Bring it on you poser!!" Shawn yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Ben yelled.

(Ok that's Part 21! Next time Shawn and Ben begin battling, can Shawn beat Ben? And what will happen When Ross and Micheal clash?)


	22. Ben vs Shawn! Part Two!

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Chaos Revolution vs Volcanic Pounders! Part Two!

Shawn vs Ben! Part Two!

"Ready! Let's get started! Begin!!" EP yelled as Shawn and Ben charged at each other.

"Fire Punch!!" Both yelled as their fisted covered in flames clashed when the flames died down both of them quickly grappled.

"Haha, just give up kid, I'm going to pummel you into pulp!" Ben yelled.

"Ha! Your the one who going to become pulp!" Shawn yelled as they seperated but collided again both still using the power game!

'Come on Regigigas!' Shawn thought as Regigigas started giving Shawn power but the same was for Ben who was getting power from Heatran.

"Man there is more fireworks down there than Omega used during the Valentine Party!" Katie said.

"GRR!!" Both growled as the collided again creating a tiny ripples.

"Can anyone feel that," A Spectator said.

"Feels like an Earthquake," Another Spectator said.

"Hmm, I can feel it too, must be the power of their collisions!" Phoebe said.

"Shawn is doing this wrong, he can't win like this! Try attacking from another angle!" Marissa said.

"Not a Good Idea, because both of them are far too even in power, if one of them makes a mistake the other one could send him flying!" Metaknight said.

"What then?" Marissa said.

"We can't do anything but hope for the best, not to sound negative, but I wouldn't put my money of Shawn," I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Omega said.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's obvious, Shawn is younger and smaller, they may be equal in strenght, but when it comes to sustaining that Strenght," Omega said.

"Shawn! Go for your Pokemorph Attack now! While you still got energy left!" I yelled.

"Give me a break Ross! Don't you think I would if I could!" Shawn yelled as he and Ben seperated again!

'Full power Regigigas!' Shawn thought as he glowed white.

'You gotta give me all you have Heatran! FULL POWER!!' Ben thought as he glowed a fierce Red! As they both charged again, they collided causing the Ground beneath them to crumble!

"No way! These Rocks are pure solid and they going through it without effort!!" EP yelled as they both jumped back.

"You not getting out of this in one piece!!" Shawn yelled.

"Ha, your done! Magma Charge!!" Ben yelled as he became surrounded in Lava.

"Gah!! GIGA CUTTER!!" Shawn yelled as his Arms became a White coloured Scythe!

"Your litter blade can't get through my Magma Charge!" Ben said.

"GRR!" Shawn yelled just as the Magma started to crack.

"WHAT!?" Ben yelled.

"YEAH!!!!" Shawn yelled as he slammed into Ben sending him crashing back and returning him to human form.

"IT'S DONE!! Give it up for the winner of Round One! Shawn of Chaos Revolution!!" EP yelled.

"I told ya...I'd beat ya Ben...uhh," Shawn yelled as he collapsed.

"Shawn!" I yelled.

"I'm ok, but I'm going to be the one to beat you Ross, I am!" Shawn said.

"Beat me?" I said. As I helped Shawn to the bench before turning around and stared down with Micheal.

"Now it's our turn!" I said as Micheal grinned.

(That's Part 22! Next time Ross and Micheal Face off, who will win and will Chaos Revolution face Cold Front?)


	23. Ross vs Micheal!

Space Warrior's

Round 3! Chaos Revolution vs Volcanic Pounders! Part Three!

Ross vs Micheal!

"Now with Shawn's victory we will move onto the second match, with Ross facing Micheal!!" EP yelled. As Micheal walked forward. With Ben passing him.

"Just Give him your all pal," Ben said walking back to the Bench.

"You got it Ben!" Micheal said as he walked forward.

"Micheal is as tough as Ben, with his Fire Attacks he can burn through his opponents." Justin said.

**Team: Volcanic Pounders.**

**Member: Micheal.**

**Pokemorph Form: Volcanic Groudon.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Lava Tornado.**

**Attacks: Lava Plume, Eruption, Flamethrower, Solarbeam.**

"Ross isn't lacking in toughness ether, he can dish out a great deal of damage with his Psychic and Chaos Attacks!!" Katie said. As I walked forward.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Member: Ross.**

**Pokemorph Form: Chaos Deoxys.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Aura Storm.**

**Attacks: Hyperbeam, Psycho Boost, Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut.**

'I hope having Ben's support, will be enough, to give me the power to beat Ross,' Micheal thought.

"Let's not forget with Shawn's win, if Ross beats Micheal, Chaos Revolution are heading to the finals!" Katie said.

"Don't blow it Ross! I won, so you better win too!" Shawn said.

"Don't worry, I got this one," I said before walking forward.

"By the way, great work Partner," I said.

"Thanks," Shawn said.

"Good luck," Marissa said.

'Going to the final, maybe winning this championship, that's not what matters, I am fighting for my team! Shawn, Omega, Marissa, Metaknight, thanks to them and the rest of my friends, we fought and beat some tough enemies, even if Micheal is another friend, I am going to give this match everything!' I thought. As Me and Micheal where on the Battlefield.

'This is my time, I'll show Ross, I am just as good as him! I won't let my friend down!' Micheal thought. Before grinning.

"This battle is mine!" Micheal said.

"That's what you think!" I said. As we both became our Pokemorph Forms and took fighting stances.

"Alright! Let's Begin!!" EP yelled as we both charged.

"Flamethrower!!" Micheal yelled sending a stream of Fire towards Me.

"Shadow Ball!" I said launching the Orb of Dark Energy blocking the Flames.

"Come on Psycho Cut!" I yelled slashing Micheal who kept blocking with his hammer.

'That's it, I knew he'd come out strong, Now I just have to lure him in,' Micheal thought as he pushed back.

"I got you now!!" I yelled as I charged.

"Now, Heat Wave!" Micheal yelled as a Wave of Heat hit Me pushing me back.

"Heh, not bad, Psycho Boost!" I said sending a Wave of Psychic Energy blowing out the Heat Wave and pushing Micheal back.

'I gotta fight back! Lava Plume!!!' Micheal thought as a Wave of Lava stopped the Psycho Boost and pushed me back.

"Lava Tornado!!" Micheal yelled as a Tornado of Lava hit Me pushing me back.

"Chaos Control!!" I yelled disappearing and appeared behind Micheal!

"Aura Force!!" I yelled slamming Micheal into a Rock and returning him to human form.

"That's it! Ross wins the second match and Chaos Revolution are going to the finals!!" EP yelled.

"Hmm, you did got pal," Ben said helping Micheal up.

"Congrats Ross, good luck in the final!" Micheal said.

"Thanks, hope we can battle again!" I said as I walked over to my team and cringed.

"What's wrong you should be happy?" Marissa asked.

"I would, but Let me say one thing, Micheal didn't let me win without a struggle," I said as they saw my arms.

"Oh no! Your arms!" Marissa yelled. Both my arms where badly burnt.

"Yeah he gave me, a real beating," I said.

(That's Part 23! Next time, the finals are about to begin, but My Injured Arm mean I may not make it, so Shawn decided to stall his match while I heal,)


	24. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! One

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part One!

We find ourselves in the Waiting Room for Chaos Revolution, where Marissa and Hikari where looking at the Burns I got from Micheal!

"These are pretty nasty, but I guess getting hit by Lava can do that," Marissa said as she started using Aqua Ring on my Left Arm.

"Don't worry Ross-san, we'll have you healed in no time," Hikari said as she started using some Medical Jutsu that She was taught.

"Heh, thanks Girls, I just hope we're ready?" I said.

"Don't worry pal we'll win this no prob!" Shawn said with a grin.

"Yeah, but your up first Shawn," I said.

"Ok, let's get started!" Marissa said as Shawn left the room.

'Hikari and Marissa are great healers, but they need time, so I'll give them it! This is for you Ross!' Shawn thought as he dashed off.

(Meanwhile)

"So Chaos Revolution made it," Phoebe said.

"Looks like we'll face Ross and Shawn for the Ultimate Prize!" Phoebe said.

"We can handle it," Foley said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Andy said.

"Don't get in a twist, they're probably still Tired and Hurt from their battle!" Foley said.

"Just wait till we get in there and show Ross how we fight Cold Front Style! Right Andy?" David said.

"We have to make sure they don't pose threat!" Phoebe said. As she stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll need you help guys?" Andy said.

"We'll do anything," David said as Foley nodded.

(A little later)

We find Volcanic Pounders and Metal Dragon watching from the stands.

"I can't wait to see this battle!" Micheal said.

"Well it's going to be tough for Chaos Revolution to beat Cold Front and you can trust me on that!" Alistair said.

"I'd say both Ross and Andy have something to prove by winning it all!" Micheal said.

"I just wish Ross and Shawn had more time to get ready!" Alistair said

"It's finally time for the Final of the Pokemorph Tournament!! Here come the finalists!!" EP yelled as the door on his right opened.

"First for the Chaos Revolution! The Youngest Pokemorph in the Tournament! Let's hear it for Shawn!!" EP yelled.

"Shawn is ready to make his mark in the Pokemorph's List. But I have no idea what will happen!" Katie said.

**Team Name: Chaos Revolution.**

**Member: Shawn.**

**Pokemorph Form: Gaia Regigigas.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Giga Cutter.**

**Attacks: Giga Impact, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunderpunch.**

"Our Next Finalist is from a team who have impressed all with their powerful attacks! First for the Cold Front and Leader, here comes Phoebe!!" EP yelled.

"Not much is known about her, but she has the skills to put her in the big leagues!" Justin said.

**Team: Cold Front.**

**Member: Phoebe.**

**Pokemorph Form: Nova Lugia.**

**Pokemorph Attack: Nova Flurry**

**Attacks: Aeroblast, Hydropump, Blizzard, Ice Beam.**

"Hey wait, why isn't Andy, Ross or anyone out their as well!" Alistair said.

"Your right this is weird!" Micheal said.

"Looks like your partner was too torchic to show up!" Phoebe said.

"Hey! No one talks about Ross like that except me! Where's your team, busy practicing Facial Expressions?" Shawn asked smirking.

"Hey! Watch it!" Phoebe said.

(Meanwhile)

"Where are we going? The match is starting," Foley said.

"Phoebe could use your support too," David said.

"If you two would stop flapping your lips, you might know what's going on, now zip it and follow me!" Andy said.

"Alright no need to get snippy, what is this?" David said as they stopped at...

"It's called a door," Andy said opening it. Revealing a sparring field.

"I think we deserve some answers! Andy!" Foley said but Andy walked in.

"(Sighs) Well it's been interesting since you joined!" David said as they walked in too shutting the door.

(That's Part 24! Next time, Shawn and Phoebe start their battle, but can Shawn stall the battle long enough for Hikari and Marissa to heal Ross?)


	25. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Two

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part Two!

Shawn vs Phoebe!

"Are you ready for the wildest rollercoaster of a match you've ever fought!?" Phoebe said but Shawn chuckled.

"I fall asleep on those things!" Shawn said.

"Our Finalist are physically and mentally preparing themselves, we're almost ready to start!" Katie said.

'It comes down to this," Shawn said.

'This match is mine!' Phoebe thought.

"BEGIN!!!" EP yelled.

"Let's get her Regigigas!" Shawn yelled.

"Let's take him down Lugia!!" Phoebe yelled. As they clashed and jumped back.

"I gotta throw everything I got at her without flinching!" Shawn said.

'Gotta remember this kid is tough, I saw in his past matches, his strategy was stamina, he kept taking attacks until he found weak spots, then fought back when his foes guards drop!' Phoebe thought. Before grinning.

'That won't happen here!' Phoebe thought before pushing Shawn back!

"I may be in trouble, Phoebe seems stronger than before!" Shawn said.

"You won't trick me Shawn, I know your game plan and I'll turn it around and use it against you!" Phoebe said.

'Yeah kept yapping, All I gotta do is stall long enough for Marissa and Hikari to heal Ross,' Shawn thought before glancing at where Chaos Revolution enter.

'Rats no sign of them, what's taking so long? I have a feeling Phoebe's done playing nice,' Shawn thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Looks like Phoebe has taken control!!" EP said from the Arena.

"Looks like Shawn's having trouble," Marissa said.

"As soon as we finish, he can stop stalling and attack! We're almost there Marissa, but these Burns are pretty nasty!" Hikari as her Medical Jutsu went to work.

(Meanwhile)

(Music: Rise Above the Storm!)

"Man, Phoebe is hammering attacks on Shawn," Katie said.

'Come on Regigigas! We can take this!' Shawn yelled.

"What's strange Katie, is Shawn is hardly fighting back!" Justin said,

"Come on Girls, she's pounding me!" Shawn growled.

'Something is wrong, Shawn isn't fighting back and I'm fighting full force,' Phoebe said before glancing at Chaos Revolution's Entrance.

'This must has something to do with Ross' absense? Well that match with Micheal was intense, maybe he was injured? Yeah that must be it, so Shawn is stalling! So Hikari and Marissa can heal Ross, so he won't miss his match with Andy!' Phoebe thought.

"That won't work! Aeroblast!!" Phoebe yelled sending a concentrated blast of wind at Shawn who held his ground.

(Meanwhile)

'No! Shawn!' Marissa thought.

"We gotta hurry, Shawn's losing it!" Marissa said as both of them started working extra hard.

"Almost...got it," Hikari said.

(Back in the Arena)

"COME ON REGIGIGAS!!" Shawn yelled charging though the Aeroblast.

"That's more like it! At least you trying, but this match is over, and Ross is still injured, he'll have to forfeit, and the Cold Front will take it all!" Phoebe said.

"In your dreams!" Shawn yelled as clashed with Phoebe but both where pushed back!

"Grr! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!" Shawn yelled.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"Done!" Hikari said just as My eyes opened.

"Shawn!!" I yelled dashing out the door, Omega and Metaknight in close pursuit.

"Thanks Hikari!" Marissa said before following them.

(In the Arena)

Phoebe had pinned Shawn against a Rock.

"This match is mine!" Phoebe said.

"Shawn!" I yelled just arriving with Marissa, Omega and Metaknight.

"About time!" Shawn yelled.

"Alright he made it!" Alistair yelled.

"Welcome to the finals!" Micheal yelled.

"Grr, showed up after all!" Phoebe said as I smirked.

"Yep, now Shawn can stop stalling, and attack full power!" I said as Shawn smirked as his right arm charged electricity.

"Just the words I was waiting for! Thunderpunch!" Shawn yelled uppercutting Phoebe for pushing her back.

"No!" She growled.

"Now time for me to win this match!" Shawn said.

"Bring it Shawn!" Phoebe yelled as they clash again and again.

'My attacks are doing Squat!' Shawn thought.

'How can he take so much?' Phoebe thought.

"Let's finish this! GIGA CUTTER!!" Shawn roared as Regigigas appeared behind him.

"I agree! NOVA FLURRY!!" Phoebe yelled as Lugia appeared behind her.

"RAGGGHGHHH!!!" Both roared as the collided creating an explosion of light! Two Blurs suddenly came flying out showing Phoebe and Shawn...both in human!!

"It's over!" EP yelled.

"Shawn!!" I yelled as we ran over to him.

'You did your best pal, sorry I put you through that,' Shawn thought.

"You ok!" Marissa asked.

"I let you down, I'm sorry," Shawn said.

"You didn't! You did great, Space Warrior," I said with a smile, Shawn smiled too before collapsing.

"No Shawn!" I said

"He's complety burnt out!" Omega said.

"I'm ok," Shawn moaned.

(That's Part 25! Next time! Both Shawn and Phoebe are unable to continue! Which means the second match between Ross and Andy is the Last Battle!!)


	26. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Three

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part Three!

Ross vs Andy! Part One!

As I picked up Shawn and put him on the bench.

"You did good pal," I said as Shawn slept until...

GROWL!!

"Uh," Shawn moaned sitting up.

"Shawn!" I said as Marissa sighed.

"Is it lunchtime!" Shawn said.

"He's awake now what?" Phoebe said as she tried getting up.

"Phoebe, Shawn is in no condition to continue, but I'll finish this battle for him!" I said.

"I would take that offer, but I have my own problem!" Phoebe said as she was barely standing.

"I guess that battle took everything outta both of them!" Marissa said.

"Looks like a Stalemate!" Omega said.

"Attention! I have made a decision! This match will be scored as a tie, and due to exhaustion, Shawn and Phoebe are in no condition to continue, a rematch is out of the question! So I have no choice but to say that the team that wins the Second Match will be the champions!" Arceus said.

"That was unexpected! It's come down to you and me, Andy!" I said as Marissa started bringing out some food for Shawn.

"Talk about a turn of events! Instead of a Best of Three, it's now a Sudden Death!" Justin said.

"Yeah! Phoebe and Shawn have put their hopes in the hands of their teammates but only one will win!" Katie said.

"This is it! The last match!" Micheal said.

"Yeah, I still think I should be down there, but since not, I'm glad it's come down to Ross and Andy!" Alistair said.

"Keep in mind everyone, Ross has already fought today, and must still be feeling the effects, But it looks like we're still waiting for Andy?" EP said.

"Andy?" I said.

"Looking for me," A voice is heard as Andy just walked in, panting and a little cut up.

"Andy!" I said as Andy walked onto the Battlefield.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Of course, and I brought some help!" Andy said showing his right palm, on it as the same mark but the sign for Infinity was on it!

"His power has increased!" Omega said.

"Is that why he's so beaten up?" Marissa asked.

"I know, Ross already fought once today and Andy didn't want an unfair advantage, so he had his own battle to even up the odds!" Metaknight said.

"That sounds like him!" Omega said

"He just threw away a huge advantage!" Ben said.

"His honour wouldn't allow anything else!" Alistair said.

"That's the cool thing about Andy, as focused he is on beating Ross, he won't be pleased with anything less than a fair battle!" Micheal said.

"Now it is time for the battle you have all waited for!!" EP yelled.

(Meanwhile)

Phoebe who was heading back to the waiting room suddenly got where Andy got those cuts, he had fought David and Foley.

"Andy...what where you thinking?" Phoebe said.

(Back on the field)

"BEGIN!!!" EP yelled.

"Psycho Cut!!" I yelled.

"Shadow Claw!!" Andy as we clashed creating shockwaves.

"Woah! Cool!" Micheal said as the shockwaves sent everyone back.

"AGAIN!!!" I yelled as we clashed again creating more shockwaves.

"Ehh, this is Incredible! Hold onto your hats...better yet hold onto your chairs!" EP yelled.

"Come on Darkrai!!" Andy roared.

"Deoxys!!" I yelled. As the battle began.

(That's Part 26! Next time, Andy and Ross continue to battle, while Ross decided to show some new moves he learnt, while Alistair figures out why Andy wanted to enter the tournamet.)


	27. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Four

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part Four!

Ross vs Andy! Part Two!

"Grr! Psychic!" I yelled using my psychic power to throw some rocks at Andy who either dodged or slashed his way through.

"Dark Pulse!!" Andy yelled sending a wave of Dark Energy towards Me as I dodged.

"Grr, hmm, time for something new," I said as Andy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Here goes!!" I yelled as I started spinning in place causing a typhoon of Dust and Rock to appear Andy charged forward but was sent crashing back.

"Nice move!" Kris said.

"When did Ross learn Sandstorm!" Alistair said.

"Grr," Andy yelled getting back up but saw I was above the sandstorm by Arm had become DNA strands and glowing Purple.

"Take this!!" I yelled constantly slamming my arms into Andy.

"Wow, he's also learnt Double Hit!" Shawn said.

"Shadow Ball!" Andy yelled using the Dark Orb to force me to retreat.

"Shadow Claw!!" Andy yelled. As he charged at me, but I dodged it causing Andy to slam his attack into a rock.

"Andy needs a plan and fast!" Kris said.

"He's using too much power in straight forward attacks, if he dosen't change his plan, he's a sitting target!!" Omega said.

"Andy?" Alistair thought.

"RAGGGHHH!!!" Andy roared as he kept attacking.

"What's he trying to prove anyway, all he's doing is burning himself out!" Micheal said.

"There must be a reason for his madness?" Alistair said.

"What?" Micheal asked.

"Andy's too focused a fighter to lose control! He knows how strong Ross is, so he must be sure he's still stronger, which is why he keeps attacking at full power! But does he know his own strenght?" Alistair said.

"What are you saying?" Micheal asked.

"I think I understand while Andy joined the tournament it was not to win it! It was something he's wanted, a fight against Ross! This is the battle he has been preparing for since he joined the Space Warrior's!!" Alistair yelled.

"Psycho Cut!!" I yelled slamming the attack into Andy sending him back.

'I travelled a long road to get here Ross, this is my life's work, everything I've seen and done, starts and ends with you, when you defeated me when I was under Missingo's control! I knew it! I've watched you grow, sometimes you won, sometimes you lost, but you never gave up! You looked inside yourself and the strenght to stand up and defeat stronger enemies and when a Teammate or Friend fell, you where there to help him or her get back up, Author Fighter or Space Warrior! I realised I could never be like you! All I had left was to defeat you! Only then could I have faith in my own skills! I had no choice but to win! No matter what happened to me!' Andy thought.

'That's why I entered the tournament! That's why I trained with Darkrai in the Coldest area's of Mount Coronet and I chose Phoebe as my partner when she would rather fight solo! I put myself in extreme isolation, survive in the worst enviroment I could find and dedicate myself to train in mind and body! To become the Ultimate Fighting Machine!! Things got so bad I was ready to pack it in! But I just pictured beating you Ross and it all came flooding back!!' Andy thought remember the training where he learnt Hellfire slash.

"I learned no matter how strong a wall is, there is a way to KNOCK IT DOWN!!!!" Andy yelled as he became surrounded in Dark Energy.

"Andy!" I said.

"Here we go again!!" Alistair said.

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!!" Shawn yelled.

"Heh! Thanks for the pep talk! Ok Andy let stop dancing around and get serious! I'll show you the Ross! X and Nukid fought at New Years!!!" I yelled as I glowed Purple.

"Shawn, Micheal, Alistair! This is for you guys as much as for me! Andy, It's time I show you just what I'm made of!!" I yelled as Deoxys appeared behind me.

"Your on! You haven't seen anything yet when it comes to my new power! Prepare to lose!!" Andy said as Darkrai appeared behind him.

"RAAGGHHHHHH!!!!!" We both roared as we clashed creating a huge flash of light.

"You all better sit tight folks, I got a feeling this battle isn't over!" Katie said. As the Light continued to shine.

(That's Part 27! Next time Ross and Andy still continue to fight! But things get a little out of control when the conclusion is made!)


	28. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Five

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part Five!

Ross vs Andy! Part Three!

"We're are back watching an amazing match between Ross and Andy!" Justin said.

"Let's go!!!" We both yelled as where trying to push each other back still inside the Light.

"Grrr!!!!" Andy growled before grinning.

'I gotta give you credit Ross! Your tougher than I thought but it's time for you to see some true Darkness' Andy thought.

"Darkrai Black Hole Attack!!" Andy yelled as he glowed black causing all the power to recede away.

"What's going on!?" Shawn yelled.

"I don't believe this Andy's turned himself into a living Black Hole!!" Omega yelled.

"RAGGGHHHH!!!!" We both yelled as suddenly Andy stopped glowing black.

"It stopped why?" Marissa said. Andy opened his eyes which where glowing Red behind his Visor.

"Hmmhmhm!" He chuckled.

"I'm confused, I thought Andy was going for the win, but zip!" Justin said.

"RAGHH!!" We both yelled colliding sending us both back.

"I'm still standing!" I said grinning.

"NOT FOR LONG!!!" Andy yelled as he sent a wave of Darkness which I countered with a wave of Psychic Energy.

"RAGGGHH!" I yelled sending more power.

"RAGGHHH!" Andy yelled sending more power cancelling Me power.

"Come on Deoxys, we just got patched up! We can take him! AURA FORCE!!!" I yelled sending a Beam of My energy.

"DARK VOID!!!" Andy yelled as he sent a blast of Dark Energy which collided.

"WOAH! Their blowing the roof off Literary!!" Justin yelled. When the blast stopped Omega, Shawn, Marissa and Metaknight walked to the edge.

"Ross!" Marissa said.

"You ok!" Metaknight said as they saw both me and Andy lieing down, both in human form, as we both stuggled up.

"That was wicked!" Andy said.

"Yeah!" I said as we both grinned.

"RAGHH!" We both roared again getting back on our feet.

"But according to the rules since they both returned to human form, it's a tie, but since they are still willing to battle, that means," Katie said as Me and Andy transformed back to our Pokemorph Forms. Andy then took his gloves off causing a rock to shatter when he tossed them onto it, while I cracked my knuckles!

"We go back to square one!" Justin said.

"Right, but do they both enough gas to keep going?" Katie said. As Me and Andy smiled.

"Ross! What are you doing!? You won't survive another battle like that!!" Marissa yelled.

'You gotta listen to Marissa!' Micheal thought.

"LET THEM FIGHT!!!" The Crowd roared.

"Then let them continue!" Arceus said.

"Oh...ALRIGHT ROSS! GO FOR IT!!" Marissa yelled.

"ARE YOU ALL READY!!!" Shawn roared.

"YEAH!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Then in 3!!" Shawn yelled.

"2! 1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's go!!" Me and Andy as we begn again.

"The Gauntlet has been drawn as Ross and Andy start their rematch!!!" Justin yelled.

(That's Part 28! Next time the Rematch starts as Ross and Andy keep battling, but who will win!!)


	29. Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Six

Space Warrior's

Final! Chaos Revolution vs Cold Front! Part Six!

Ross vs Andy! Part Four!

"Hyperbeam!!" I yelled launching the beam of energy but Andy jumped over it.

"Dark Pulse!" He yelled as I dodged the Wave of Dark Energy. But Andy suddenly appeared infront of me.

"Shadow Claw!!" Andy yelled as I barely dodged his slashes before pushing him back with some Psychic Power. Before I grinned and chuckled.

"Hmph, think you pretty tough! Think again! HELLFIRE SLASH!!" Andy yelled as just like with Alistair black flames rained down, I tried dodging but one hit me, as they surrounded.

"Oh no you don't! Psychic!!" I yelled using Psychic I sent all the flames towards Andy.

"Grr!" Andy growled as he had to use Hellfire slash to stop it. But because of that, Hellfire slash was done, he knew he could only do it once!

'Ok Ross! You want to play rough! Bring it on!' Andy thought as I stopped the Psychic before smiling.

'I don't know what your up to, but your one tough customer!' Andy thought smiling too.

"Look Alistair a standoff!" Micheal said.

"You better prepare yourself, something big is going to happen!" Alistair said. As Me and Andy suddenly dashed toward each other clashing before jumping back and clashing again creating a small explosion.

"This is wild don't even think of blinking!" EP yelled.

'This is the greatest battle I've ever had, but I came to win and become champ! No one is going to get in my way! That means your going down Andy! I know we're friends and I don't think of you as an Enemy! Your just another guy in my way! When this is over, all I want is you know I won fair and square!' I thought as we both smiled.

"Let's finish this!" I said as I glowed Bright Red!!

"Fine with me!!" Andy said as he glowed a Dark Black!!

"RAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We both roared as we charged at each other causing a huge orb of light to envelop us.

"This is Incredible!!" EP yelled. As everyone gasped at the flash of light.

(Meanwhile inside the Orb!)

Me and Andy where facing each other smiling.

"That was intense!" I said as Andy nodded.

"But that's what I love about this world, so many adventures to have and friends to meet, so we have to make sure no one ruins this place!!" I said as Andy smirked.

"Great, so let's finish this!!" Andy said as we where covered in a flash of light.

(Outside the Orb)

"Ok everyone we will soon know who won!" Katie said as the smoke cleared seeing the two of us still standing and in Pokemorph form until Andy fell to the ground and returned to human form.

"THAT'S IT!!! Everyone give it up for Ross and Shawn of Chaos Revolution! YOUR NEW POKEMORPH CHAMPIONS!!!" EP yelled as the crowd erupted.

"I...did it?" I said as.

"He did it!!" Marissa and Shawn cheered as Marissa jumped down and glomped me.

"Wait for me!" Shawn said as he jumped down. As everyone came down as Andy got back up and smiled before walking forward and shook my hand.

"Wait until next time!" Andy said as I nodded. As everyone cheered.

'This was a great experience, I know we are all stronger, soon we will end the trouble Drake and all Darksides are causing!!' I thought with a smile as The Space Warrior's with new member Shawn walked back to the Halberd. Along with the Author Fighters!!

(That's Part 29 and possible final part!! That's it for now!)


End file.
